Demonic Destiny
by Alexandria Jaganshi
Summary: I know it's been years since my last update. I'm gonna work on a rewrite with some drastic changes, might take awhile tho. In the meantime, those of you interested can adopt the idea/plot/story as long as u don't steal credit and let me know abt it. :D
1. Meet the Spirit Detectives

Disclaimer: I would love to say that I own everything but sadly I dont

Here's my firts chappie...

Chapter 1

A young man sat on a chair in front of his desk; he was inside a room that was empty of all occupants except for him. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying the peace and quiet that the room provided him. All around the room were three other desks which belonged to his fellow workers.

Seems like a pretty normal office right?

It's not. All around the room were various weapons and ancient artifacts, the desks were littered with documents in scribbles of an ancient language.

No this is not a normal office; neither is the young man a normal person. He had midnight black hair that reached his middle of his back; it was tied back in a low ponytail with a few loose strands that framed his face. His body was well toned but was not by any means buff, and his skin was tanned. He wore a sleeveless long black coat-like shirt made of fine silk with gold embroideries and a black trouser made of the same material. On his desk were a variety of weapons and vials of potions, poisons, and antidotes which he usually carries around on his belt. Strapped to his back was a sword with the engraving of a black snake and a black phoenix on the hilt.

This young man was not a normal person, far from it actually, he was a wizard. But above all he was a half Youkage or shadow demon (Sorry, I haven't got any idea for demon races) who works as a spirit detective for the Reikai or more widely known as Spirit World. So it's pretty obvious that the office he was currently sitting in was the Spirit Detectives office.

His eyes snapped open to reveal brilliant emerald green eyes, he frowned and unconsciously brought his hand up to his forehead, where his lightning bolt shaped scar lay under his white bandana.

The man was known as Hiroku Kage (last name in front, like how it's done in Japan), but as a small child he was known as Harry Potter. However he had thrown away the name he was called by for the first seven years of his life, as far as he was concerned he was no longer a Potter, he was no longer a part of the family who abused and ignored him while they spoiled his twin brother just because Hayden Potter was 'the-boy-who-lived' while he was not, and he hasn't been for ten years.

He looked at his father's picture on his desk, the father who cared for him when his own family wouldn't. Hiroku Shiro, a successful and powerful man in the Ningenkai (Human World) but also a powerful spirit master who used to be well known amongst the demons all over Makai (Demon World) and a few particular individuals in Ningenkai. _Used to _his name had been slowly forgotten by the demons when he retired from fighting and decided to live in the Ningenkai instead as a normal businessman, but it has been completely forgotten when he had died when a group of powerful demons went on rampage

His death had been dismissed as a car accident to those who did not know that he was a spirit master, Kage himself nearly died that day. That was the day he was recruited to be one of the spirit detectives along with Urameshi Yusuke, Yoko Kurama who was more widely known as Minamino Shuiichi in Ningenkai, and Hiei.

Kage was 17 years old while Yusuke was 20, Kurama was 22, at least the human half of him, while the demon Yoko who resides inside of Shuiichi had lived for hundreds of year, as for Hiei no one knows how old he really was, and it looks like he won't be telling anyone soon either.

"KAGE!!!"

Kage snapped out of his pondering when someone practically shouted his name on his ear. He rubbed his ear which was ringing from the shout and looked at the cause of the disturbance.

"Dammit Yusuke, what the hell is wrong with you! I could've gone deaf!!" shouted Kage, rubbing his ear which was still ringing.

"Well, excuse me. I wasn't the one daydreaming and promptly ignoring the rest of the world. I've been calling your name for five minutes and you still didn't answer." Yusuke snapped back.

"You still didn't have to shout on my ear!" Kage snapped back.

"Hey! If I had been your enemy I could've killed you right then and there! You should pay more attention to your surrounding!" scolded Yusuke.

Kage opened his mouth to snap back when he realized it was true. He actually felt somewhat ashamed that he had been caught off guard, while Yusuke had a triumphant grin on his face for rendering the younger hanyou speechless.

"Wow. The detective actually said something intelligent." Said Hiei in a bored tone, as he walked into the room with Kurama beside him

"What does that supposed to mean shrimp!" Yusuke said, immediately switching his attention to the fire demon.

"Hmph.You must be more of an idiot than I thought if you weren't able to figure out what that means." Hiei replied, his tone showed that he was slightly agitated at being called a shrimp.

"Why you little…" Yusuke trailed off as he lunged at Hiei. And so began the chase between two individuals with unnatural speed.

Kage and Kurama watched as Yusuke attempted and failed to catch Hiei over and over again. Then Kage decided to interrupt as things were starting to be demolished inside the room.

"Quit it you two! Anyway what are you guys doing here? Are there any new mission?" Kage said, the two older men immediately stopped and looked at him.

"Now that I think about it I'm not really sure. The toddler just told us to come here, he says it's urgent or something." Yusuke said.

"C'mon then, it's probably another mission" Kurama said as he headed towards the door. The other three just followed him.

**So what d'you think? It'll get better, and I'll add more details later.**

**Please review…**


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer: Let me check….. nope still not mine…**

**A/N: There's a little bit change in chapter one, instead of Kage being 14 I decide he'll be 17 instead. The age difference is still the same, which means…**

**Also, I want to say thanks to all my reviewers….**

**Justahungariangirl, blueeyesangel1186, sirLady Lupin, demoneyeskyoko, peppymint, Sliver of Melody, FireHedgehog….**

**Now on with the chapter….**

Chapter 2

The four spirit detectives walked down the hallway leading to Koenma's office. They walked past the ogres, who were running around with stacks of papers and documents in their hands. One would've thought that ogres were supposed to scare children and stuff like that, not running around in panic like some sorts of secretary.

As they walk, Yusuke kept muttering threats at Hiei, who promptly ignored him completely.

Kage subconsciously brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed his bandana where his scar was supposed to be, he frowned. He had a feeling something's going to happen, something big.

"What's wrong Kage?" Asked Kurama, who noticed the frown on Kage's face.

Kage sighed "I just have a bad feeling that's all" His eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "Something important is going to happen, and I have a feeling it concerns my past"

"Maybe it's about our newest mission?" Yusuke thought out loud.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't like it." Kage said, he had been feeling a bit restless for the past few days, and it wasn't the demon in him either. He had been having nightmares about his past recently. He didn't know what it meant, but anything that concerns his past can't be good.

The rest of the walk was done in silence. Even Yusuke was deep in thought.

When they arrived at the door leading to Koenma's office, the group decided to worry about it later. Yusuke opened the door, there in the office was their employer waiting with the blue haired bubbly grim standing beside his desk.

"Hey there, toddler! What's the emergency!" Yusuke asked, always being the straightforward one.

"I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!! DON'T CALL ME A TODDLER!!" Koenma screamed at Yusuke.

"Alright, alright, keep your diapers on…….. Pacifier breath" Yusuke said, Botan seeing another outburst coming along, quickly interrupted.

"Koenma-sama, perhaps we should brief them on the mission…" She said nervously, not wanting another outburst from the prince of Spirit World.

"Right, of course, the mission!" Koenma happily said. The four detectives sweat dropped

"Talk about mood swings" Kage mumbled under his breath.

"Tell me about it…" Yusuke muttered.

"A friend of mine asked me for a favor." Koenma continued on, oblivious to what the two boys had said. "He needs help protecting his school." Here his voice faltered a little.

"And what's this friend of your's name?" Kage asked suspiciously.

"Albus Dumbledore" Koenma said with a sigh. Kage stiffened, it was not unexpected, but he still couldn't help the feeling of dread inside of him.

The room was silent; the detectives were too shocked to speak, and Botan had chose wisely to remain quiet. All of them knew Albus Dumbledore, Kage had told them of what he learnt about the wizarding world in the seven years he was with the Potters.

Kage remembered what it was like with the Potters, and the latest remark brought back his last memory with them.

_**Flashback**_

_7 years old Harry Potter was walking in the corridor, when he heard some noises from a room on his right. He knew he should go to his room immediately, but his curiosity won. He crept silently and listened to the conversation between her parents from a small crack between the door and the floor._

"_a parselmouth?" came the voice of his father "but he can't be Lily! No Potter can be a parselmouth."_

"_But I heard him James, he was talking to a snake this afternoon" his mother said, Harry froze, he knew they were talking about him. He thought he had spoke to the snake discreetly enough. "What should we do? I don't want my precious Hayden near that dark wizard."_

"_We have to get rid of him" came the reply "there's no other choice, we can't have a dark wizard in the Potter family, imagine what the public might say if they found out."_

_Harry wasn't really that surprised to hear his own parents plotting to abandon him. He never felt any love from his parents, he only watched from afar as his parents coddle his twin brother and 5 years old sister, Rose. _

_At first he was really confused as to why his parents hated him; he was the one who get rid of that bad man 6 years ago, so why didn't his parents love him. He tried to tell them about it when he was 3 years old, but they just got mad and called him an attention seeking liar. _

_He was neglected by his family, the only ones who noticed him was his sister, Rose, Uncle Moony, and Uncle Padfoot. Soon the neglect turned into abuse, and it was vital for Harry to learn healing spells and potions to survive. Since he wasn't allowed a wand he tried to do it wandlessly, after a couple of effort he managed to heal himself._

"_What about Moony and Padfoot? They seem to like the brat, surely they would notice if he went missing?" Lily questioned._

"_We'll think of something" James replied "right now we have to get rid of him first"_

_Then Harry heard loud thumps as James headed towards the door, immediately he ran up to his bedroom as fast as he could. He closed the door and collected everything he night need, some money and food, a couple of potions, and numerous books he managed to copy from the Potter library. He put them inside a trunk that he found while he was cleaning the attic, and then he shrunk it wandlessly and put it in his pocket. _

_He knew his father would be here any second to get him, so he tried to do it as fast as he could. Just as he jumped into his bed, the door burst open and light flooded into the room. His father took him roughly by the arm and dragged him out of his room. _

_His father took him to the basement and started beating him up, the time seem to drag by as he waited for the pain to end, but he didn't let out a sound as the beating continued._

_After his father stopped, Harry had lost too much blood, so he finally gave in to unconsciousness. When he woke up, he was no longer lying on the cold stone floor of the basement, but instead he was sprawled in a dark alleyway in the slums of London. He willed his magic to heal himself, and soon the cuts and bruises started disappearing._

_He sighed tiredly; using his magic took quite a lot of him. He felt lightheaded, and he knew he was about to faint again, and soon he was surrounded by blackness again._

_**End Flashback**_

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kurama said quietly, his eyes turning gold.

"The dark wizard Voldemort has started recruiting demons, that's why he asked me for help." Koenma said bravely despite the urge to hide and take cover.

"Why can't you send someone else?" Yusuke said stubbornly.

"You are the best of the best, that's why I'm sending you for this mission." Koenma replied.

"But you know that there will be a large chance that the Potters will be there! You can't force Kage to go!" Kurama shouted.

"That's enough." Kage said quietly, everybody turned to look at him. His head was bowed down and his eyes were covered by his bangs. "I'll go"

"You don't have to force yourself…" Yusuke began.

"No, I know I would have to go back sooner or later" he looked up and gave a small reassuring smile "besides, I kind of missed Padfoot, Moony, and my sister"

"Great! The Hogwarts express will leave on September 1st, I expect you to be on that train." Koenma said.


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot…**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed; it really helps because it boosts my confidence. So thanks again…**

**A/N: The holiday's almost over, so updates will probably take more time then the few first chapters. I'm sooooooo sorry, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts'  
/telepahty/_  
"ss.Parseltongue.ss_"_  
**Just so you know...**

**Now on with it….**

Chapter 3

"I wonder what the meeting is about…" a man with unruly black hair and hazel eyes wondered out loud.

"Do you think there has been another attack?" a woman beside him asked.

The Order of the Phoenix was having a meeting, the order members were gathered inside Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office, which was magically enlarged to fit all of them. Everyone was seated and waiting for the arrival of the said headmaster.

"Where is he! It's not like I have all day!" James Potter exclaimed, being the impatient man that he is.

His former best friend, Sirius Black, just kept quiet, he had lost his carefree attitude after the disappearance of his godson.

Four years after Harry's disappearance The Potters had gotten even more famous, which naturally made them more arrogant than was needed. Sirius and Remus had tried to confront him about it, in an effort to get their old friend back. But James instead accused them of being jealous of his fame and then he proceeded to cut any ties with the Black and Lupin family. He even accused Sirius of being a dark wizard, and resent Remus for being a werewolf.

Needless to say, things had gone from bad to worse.

"I would like to have your attention please" the room went quiet and everybody turned to look at the headmaster who was now standing behind his desk, his blue eyes twinkling.

All the attention was directed at the aged headmaster, everyone was waiting for him to speak.

"As you know, this year some aurors are going to be stationed around the castle" Albus began "also, Severus had reported to me that somehow Voldemort managed to recruit some demon followers." here, the people around the room started whispering to each other.

Albus waited until the whispering receded before continuing "Therefore I had requested a friend of mine for some help, he had agreed to send a couple of his best employees."

"Why would we need any help! Demons are weak! We could defeat them quite easily by ourselves!" James said arrogantly.

"You are wrong. Demons are quite powerful. I have seen their power, and it was incredible" Severus said in a monotone.

James snorted "Demons are just weak savages who was better off extinct"

"You'd be surprised just how easily a demon could kill you" the potion master hissed in response.

"Gentlemen, please. Severus is indeed right. These demons are not the usual weak demons that roam about. Somehow Voldemort managed to convince some of the powerful demons."

"Albus, if these demons are indeed powerful, then how can you be sure that they can help us? Have you even met them?" Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, questioned.

"I wholeheartedly trust Lord Koenma in his decisions" Albus smiled slightly.

"_Lord_ Koenma?" Lilly Potter asked, putting an emphasis on the lord part. "Is this guy so vain that he insists to be called 'Lord'?" she continued mockingly.

"I believe being the prince of Spirit World would be enough to deserve the title 'Lord' don't you think?" the headmaster asked with his smile still intact, and the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"_Spirit World?_ As in land of the dead?" one of the order members asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. I believe that's what I meant when I said Spirit World" the old headmaster answered, his smile getting wider by the minute. Whispers exploded around the room. "Now, I believe that this meeting is over. Good day to you all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP!!!!" Kage screamed right on Yusuke's ear, but he just kept on sleeping without a care in the world.

They were currently staying in the Leaky Cauldron; they've just arrived in London a day ago. The minute Yusuke saw a bed; he immediately collapsed and dozed off in a matter of second. Hiei was being himself and disappeared to God knows where, while Kurama and Kage explored Diagon Alley.

The four detectives traveled to England through Makai, there were only a few authorized portals between the two worlds which only opened at a certain time, but as they were obliged to watch over both the Makai and Ningenkai, they needed to constantly be able to travel between worlds. So all four of the spirit detectives were given special authorization to create a portal anytime and anywhere they want.

"That's it! I give up! This guy can sleep through anything!" Exclaimed Kage, and it's true, he had tried everything, banging pots, drenching him with ice cold water, he even turn on some rock music that would probably brought the whole place to the ground if it weren't for a few well placed silencing spells.

Kage glanced at the clock; they only have 20 more minutes until the Hogwarts Express left.

"Let me give it a try." A calm voice said from the door.

"Kurama!" Kage exclaimed in surprise as he spun around to see the red haired man leaning against the door frame with Hiei, who was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck sweatshirt, black pants and white sneakers instead of his usual attire. He looked like he was about to kill someone, most probably Kurama. "I see you convinced Hiei to wear those normal clothes"

Kurama gave a small smile "It wasn't easy." Kurama himself were wearing a green shirt, with jeans, while Kage was wearing a black button up shirt and jeans. They were after all going to a public place full of humans, so it was crucial for them to wear normal clothing.

"Sure. Whatever. Just help me wake up this idiot, will you." Kage said, jerking his thumb behind him towards Yusuke, who was snoring quite loudly.

"All right" Kurama walked calmly to the oblivious detective, and then he suddenly shouted in a sort of false panicky voice "Yusuke! Kayko's been captured by some demons!!!"

"What! Where! How!" Yusuke immediately sat up and looked around in alarm. Kage couldn't help it; he broke down laughing at the bewildered detective. Then Yusuke saw Kurama standing near his bed, looking very pleased with himself.

"Hey! That was uncalled for, Fox!" Yusuke exclaimed angrily.

"It's your fault for not waking up" Kurama shrugged "Well, anyway, you better get ready. The train's leaving in 15 minutes."

"Whatever" Yusuke grumbled, before he changed into a white t-shirt and jeans, he then took his jacked and put it on.

"s. Come on Sssshinrai, we have to leave now.ss"Kage hissed in parseltongue, as he poked the sleeping snake which was lying in the ground.

"ss.of coursssse Young Massster.ss" the snake, Shinrai, hissed in reply. Then she slithered up her master's outstretched arm and disappeared inside his loose shirt, hiding herself from view.

"ss.are you comfortable?.ss" Kage questioned, as he felt her wrap her scaly body around his torso.

"ss.Yesss, massster" came the muffled reply from under his shirt.

"I hate it when they do that!" exclaimed Yusuke suddenly "It only sounds like incoherent hissing to us, but you spoke it like any other language."

Kage chuckled slightly; Yusuke never did like it if he spoke in parseltongue. Not because it represents dark wizrd and the likes, but because he thought it sounded creepy.

"Anyway what about your bird" Yusuke asked, glancing around for Kage's other familiar.

"First of all, Sora's a Phoenix. Second, she's off hunting, she'd probably come back later." Answered Kage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama glanced at his wristwatch "Come on! We only have 5 more minutes until the train leaves!"

It had only taken the four detectives a few minutes to reach the station, thanks to their demonic speed.

"Now, what was the platform number again?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

Kurama peered at their tickets "Platform nine and three-quarters"

"What the heck are you saying Fox! There's no such thing as platform nine and three-quarters! Look there's only platform nine and ten!" exclaimed the annoyed detective.

"Take a closer look fool, there are some sort of energy between the two platforms." Hiei said in his usual emotionless voice.

"I guess that's the barrier to the platform then" said Kage. Then he proceed to examine the wall, when he tried to touch it, his hands went through. "It's an illusion" he murmured quietly so only his companion can hear him.

"Come on, all we have to do is run straight through that wall." Kage said, and then he disappeared through the barrier with Kurama in tow. Hiei followed shortly after them, leaving Yusuke behind.

"This is just plain weird" Yusuke grumbled to himself as he also disappeared through the barrier.

When he came through he saw the rest of the team waiting for him, then he looked at the train they were going to take.

"Is that what we're supposed to ride!" Yusuke exclaimed incredulously "It's so old fashioned!!!"

"Yes, Yusuke. That is the Hogwarts Express." Kurama said calmly, and then he walked towards the train and got on, along with the three other detectives.

They managed to get a compartment all to themselves. The four detectives' belongings had been stored into their trunk, which was shrunken and now laying in each of their pocket, courtesy of Kage.

"Why do we have to get on this stupid train anyway? It would be a lot faster if we just ran there." Yusuke said suddenly.

"For once I actually agree with this baka" Hiei said. "This ningen transportation is pitiful"

"Koenma wanted us to guard the train in case of a Death Eater attack" Kurama answered.

"Anyway, has Koenma told Dumbledore that he was sending us as guards?" Kage questioned, he realized they haven't met the old coot yet.

"I don't know, but if he hasn't then you might have a chance at hiding your identity." Kurama said "I think it would be better if they know you as Kage Hiroku instead of Harry Potter"

Kage nodded "Yeah, and I heard they were setting up aurors around the castle as well. And if my guess is correct the Potters would probably be one of them"

"What are aurors?" asked Yusuke stupidly. Hiei muttered something under his breath which sounded like "idiot".

"They are like the cops of the wizarding world." Kage explained.

"Well, let's just hoped that they won't get in our way" Kurama said "It would be a lot harder to do our job if they-"

He suddenly stopped as the compartment door slide open, revealing a group of teenagers standing in the hall.

"You're in our compartment. Get out." The one in front who greatly resembles James Potter said in an arrogant manner. (A/N: I bet you already know who it is….)

"I don't see your name on it" answered an irate Yusuke. He never did like anyone telling him what to do.

The boy's face flushed with anger, while the other boys behind him glared at the four detectives.

"Don't you know who I am!" the boy nearly shouted.

"No, and frankly, I don't care" snapped back the detective

_/this boy is really getting on my nerves/ _said Yusuke through their telephaty link

_/Aa. he acts as if he owns the place/_ agreed Kage

"I am Hayden Potter, the-boy-who-lived. I destroyed you-know-who when I was just a baby." The boy answered, sticking his nose up in the air in a snobbish manner.

_/That explains it/_ Kage exclaimed in their head.

"Like I said, I don't care" Yusuke said out loud.

Hayden opened his mouth to snap back at him, but he was interrupted by Kage

"I think it would be best if you leave" he said calmly, his face an emotionless mask._  
_

"You can't tell me what to do! I am the-boy-who-lived! I defeated you-know-who!" he answered back.

_/What a wimp/_ Kage said.Yusuke grinned mentally

_/this is gonna be fun/ _exclaimed Yusuke through the mental link.

"I'm sorry, who?" Yusuke asked cheekily.

"he-who-must-not-be-named" he said back.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." The detective said with a grin plastered on his face.

Hayden's face was flushed in anger by now.

"The Dark Lord" he said through gritted teeth.

"Grindelwald? I thought Dumbledore defeated him?" Yusuke exclaimed, faking confusion.

"No! I meant V-v-" Hayden stuttered out.

"Who?" Yusuke said, his smirk getting wider by the second.

"V-v-vol-vold" the group of teens standing in the doorway shuddered at the name. Both Kage and Hiei rolled their eyes at their idiocy.

"Oh! You mean Voldemort! Why didn't you just say so! It would've saved alot of time

The surrounding teen gasped, some even paled, including Hayden.

"You just said his name!" a girl squeaked in surprise.

"What! It's just a name" Yusuke said.

"You claimed of defeating this Voldemort, yet you are afraid to say his name." snorted Hiei "fool"

Hayden's face turned from white into a strange hue of purple in less than a second. He drew out his wand, ready to shout out a curse.

Only to find his wand missing.

"Looking for this?" Kurama asked, twirling the wand idly between his fingers.

Hayden's eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth was gaping, he very much resembled a goldfish. The rest of his group had a similar expression to his.

"Hand over my wand!" he demanded after he managed to regain his composure.He stalked forward to snatch his wand, but Kurama tossed it to Kage.

"Don't mess with us Potter" Kage hissed in the most menacing voice he could muster, pointing the wand right between Hayden's eyes "The next time you do, we wont be so forgiving."

Kage tossed the wand towards the frightened boy, who caught it before he scampered out of the compartment, his possies following behind him.

The compartment was silent for a minute or two, then Yusuke and Kage burst out laughing, Kurama was also laughing although more quietly than the two. Even Hiei had a smirk on his face.

"He - gasp- looked like -giggle- he was going to -gasp- wet himself!" exclaimed Yusuke through his laughter. This, of course, only brought a new burst of laughter.

**So? What do you think?**

**I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer than usual, cause I wont have much time when school started.**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Meeting Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yuu Yuu Hakusho, they belonged to some much more talented person than me.  
**

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts'  
/telepahty/_  
"ss.Parseltongue.ss_"_

Chapter 4

'_How dare they humiliate me!'_ Hayden thought angrily to himself, as he stomped down the hallway, his lackeys following behind him like a lost puppy. _'I'll show them! they'll regret ever messing with Hayden Potter!'_

He smirked wickedly, not unlike a Slytherin would.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" whined Yusuke.

"For the hundredth time Yusuke, no" Kurama said exasperatedly, Yusuke had been asking the same question over and over again ever since Hayden left the compartment.

"Actually it's the one hundred and thirty seventh time" Kage piped up.

Yusuke stared at him incredulously.

"You were counting?" the detective asked, looking at Kage strangely.

"What! I was bored, it's not like I have anything to do…" Kage replied matter-of-factly.

"Hey, fox, how long do you think it will take to get there?" Hiei said in his usual emotionless tone, his expression showing boredom.

"I don't know, perhaps a few hours…" Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Anyway, I'm going to explore the train, anyone wanna come?" Kage asked the other three.

"No, I don't think I will"

"Nope"

"hn"

Came the collective reply, Kage shrugged.

"Suit yourselves." Then he stepped out of the compartment into the corridor.

In front of the closed compartment door, he could hear Yusuke asking 'Are we there yet?' and Kurama's groan of exasperation.

He chuckled to himself. He had a feeling that Yusuke was doing that in purpose, just to annoy the kitsune. But that can't be right, Yusuke wasn't nearly smart enough to do that.

He began to walk around the train, occasionally peeking inside a compartment to see the inhabitants.

He was walking in front of a compartment with three first year Hufflepuffs in them when he heard some sort of commotion.

Three boys were harassing a girl, one of the boy had slicked platinum blonde hair and a face that resembles a ferret. The other two looked like two towering gorillas. But what shocked him was the girl, she had long pitch black hair that reached to her waist, but what really shocked him was her eyes, emerald green eyes, just like _his_ eyes.

"Come on Potter, I'm willing to put aside your mudblood half. You're pretty cute if I do say so myself." The ferret-faced boy grabbed her wrist forcefully and smirked suggestively at her.

"Get lost Malfoy! Nobody in their right mind would want to go out with a ferret face like you!" the girl snapped back scathingly.

"You little bitch!" he shouted at her while drawing back his hand to slap her.

Before he could bring his hand down to slap the girl, Kage caught his hand.

"Is something the matter?" Kage said coldly to the boy. He definitely didn't like this boy.

"Who are you!" the boy, Malfoy, snapped at him as he yanked his arm away from Kage's grasp. Then he looked at Kage's appearance.

"Don't go around poking where you don't belong mudblood!" he spat at Kage.

"Well, I was just helping this young lady here." Kage said calmly yet coldly at the same time.

"Is he bothering you, miss?" Kage asked the girl in a warmer manner.

The girl in question just nodded as she glared daggers at the blonde, rubbing her wrist where the boy had grabbed her. If looks could kill, the boy would probably be six feet under by now.

"I suggest you leave immediately, it is quite clear that this young lady do not wish to go with you" Kage said in a calm voice, but anyone with enough brain could easily spot the threat in that voice.

Apparently the boy didn't have enough brain, or was too stupid to use them.

"Get lost mudblood! Don't you know who I am! I am Draco Malfoy! I could have you expelled immediately!" The boy said smugly.

'_His resemblance with Hayden is really uncanny…'_ Kage thought to himself as he raised an eyebrow.

"Alas, I am not a student in Hogwarts." Kage said dramatically, and then he smiled wickedly. "Therefore I am not bound by its rules…"

Malfoy felt chill running up and down his spine, but he ignored it. _'I am not going to loose to a filthy mudblood!'_ he thought angrily to himself.

"Well, then we'll just settle this the old fashioned way." He smirked. The two gorillas behind him took that as their cue.

They both cracked their fist threateningly at Kage. Kage just had to roll his eyes at their stupidity.

"By setting your two overgrown monkeys on me? I thought the old fashioned way would be a duel of some sorts." Kage drawled mockingly."Apparently you're too much of an idiot to even know about history"

This had done the trick, the two boys - sorry, I meant overgrown monkeys - charged at him. He dodged one of them and tripped him, and then he punched the other one in the face.

All this was done in less than a second, to the normal human eyes; it just looked like he blurred and disappeared and the two boys falling to the ground with bloodied nose.

Apparently one had broken his nose when he impacted face-first to the floor, while the other one broke his nose when he met upclose and personal with Kage's fist.

The blonde boy, Malfoy, was gaping at the scene, exactly like Hayden had been doing when Kurama had snatched his wand away.

Kage rolled his eyes mentally _'Those two are more alike than I had guessed'_

Then Malfoy turned at Kage, his cheeks blotched red with anger.

"You'll pay for that!" he said threateningly. Then he turned his back on Kage and strutted away, his injured monkeys following behind him, holding their bleeding nose, trying in vain to stop the blood. He didn't know what the mudblood did, but he was going to report to his father about this.

Kage snorted, "Cowards" he muttered under his breath.

Then he remembered about the girl, he turned to her.

"Are you okay?" he said kindly.

The girl nodded. Then she paused for a few moments.

"What did you do?" she blurted out, and then she covered her mouth, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. I-It's just so cool!" she said enthusiastically, all embarrassment forgotten.

Kage chuckled to himself.

"It's alright, but if I told you, you might not believe me…" he trailed off.

"Try me." The girl said stubbornly.

Kage smiled slightly _'same old stubborn Rose'_

He had suspected that it was his sister when he first saw her, but when Malfoy called her 'Potter' his suspicion was confirmed.

"Alright then, I tripped one of them and punched the other one." He said airily, like it was no big deal, of course to him it wasn't.

Rose's eyes bulged out.

"That was so fast!" she breathed out in awe. "Can you teach me?" she asked hopefully, her eyes big and wide, and her mouth pouted cutely.

Kage groaned mentally, he could never deny anything with that face. That was one of his weaknesses, it's a good thing that evil female demon villain would never stoop so low as to use the puppy dog pout. If they did he would've been done for long ago.

He smiled at Rose. "Of course I'll teach you." He answered her.

She was, after all, a half demon like him. Only her demon blood hadn't been awakened yet. Also he wanted his sister to be able to protect herself, if he wasn't there to protect her.

"Alright! When do we start" she asked him excitedly.

He just smiled in reply.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" she said "My name is Rose Potter, sister of the brat who was the so called boy-who-lived" she said the last part mockingly.

Kage couldn't help but smile at that, _'It seems that she didn't like Hayden very much either.'_ He thought in amusement.

"My name's Kage Hiroku, the guy who couldn't mind his own business for once." Kage replied jokingly.

Rose giggled at that.

"True, but it's a good thing you did." She said to him."The jerk got what he deserved"

"Anyway, would you like to come to my compartment and meet my comrades" he asked her "In case those thugs came back to bother you."

Even though Kage had only met her a while ago, he had already felt overprotective of her.

'_Must be a sibling's thing'_ he thought idly.

"Sure. Why not." Rose answered him..

Kage led her to the Spirit Detective's compartment.

When they opened the compartment door, they were met with a sight of chaos. Where as Yusuke tried to catch Hiei in vain, and Kurama reading a book calmly.

Kage had never been so glad that he had put a silencing charm around the compartment, the racket they were making was deafening.

Soon Kage lost his patience. He drew back a long breath.

"STOP!" he shouted at them, the others winced and covered their ears.

Yusuke grumbled as he took his seat, muttering something along the line 'strong lungs' and 'going deaf'.

"Kage, do you really have to do that?" Kurama asked as he rubbed his sensitive ear, being a fox demon does have its downside.

"Sorry, 'bout that Kurama, it's the only thing I can think of to make them stop." Kage shrugged apologetically.

"Who's the girl" Hiei asked emotionlessly.

The other two detectives finally realized they were not alone.

"This is Rose Potter." Kage said waving at the girl to come in.

_/Isn't she your sister?/_ Yusuke asked stupidly through their mental link.

_/Idiot/_ Hiei muttered in their heads.

Yusuke glared at him.

"Rose, this is Kurama" he said as he pointed towards the said person.

Rose smiled a him and Kurama smiled back in a friendly way.

"The sociopath over there is Hiei" he introduced the fire demon, who just scowled in reply of Rose's friendly wave.

"And the idiot over there is Yusuke" he said as he jabbed his finger at the detective, who shouted "I am not an IDIOT!" in reply.

Rose snickered at their antics before sitting down with them.

_/Did you tell her?/_ Kurama asked the half-demon mentally.

_/No/_ Kage answered _/I assumed a manipulative old cogger like Dumbledore would probably be able to do Legilimency to control his pawns, so it won't be safe to tell her if her mind wasn't protected from it/_

_/Legiliwhat?/_ Yusuke asked again.

_/It's some sort of mind reading technique developed by wizards/_ Kage explained to the detective._/I read about it once/_

_/Wait. If he can read minds, wouldn't he be able to read ours?/_ Yusuke asked him.

_/Our demon blood will prevent that from happening/_ Kage said knowingly.

_/How do you know that?/_ Kurama asked him.

_/I've been practicing my Legilimency at Yusuke/_ Kage shrugged mentally._/He would never be able to organise his mind, so I don't think he would be able to do Occlumency/_

_/You WHAT!/_ Yusuke screamed in their heads _/That explains why I've been having headaches/_

_/Don't worry, all you have to do when you feel someone entering your mind, is to force them out./_ Kage said, trying to calm the angered Toushin.

Then he thought for a moment

_/Roughly I might add/_ he continued, Dumbledore won't know what hit him.

Rose's POV ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy was trying, _again_, to get me to go out with him when this guy came and beat up his two lackeys.

He introduced himself as Kage Hiroku after I told him my name. He was probably not from around here, his name sounded foreign.

He then asked me if I wanted to come with him to his compartment.

I know it was pretty stupid of me to just go with a total stranger, but somehow I feel that I could trust him. So I followed him.

I just felt save around him, much like how I felt when I was around Harry before he disappeared.

Now that I think of it, he does felt kind of familiar. But that can't be right, he said it himself, he wasn't a student at Hogwarts.

He led me to his compartment, inside were three boys. Two of them were moving at an incredible speed, much like how Kage moved when he took down those thugs.

Suddenly Kage shouted and I couldn't help but winced.

He had to have some pretty strong lungs to be able to shout like that, even Weasley's mom wouldn't be able to shout as loud as he did, and she had a lot of experience.

He introduced me to his friends.

Then he introduced the guy named Kurama; he had a red hair that could rival the Weasley's any day. He looked like the most intelligent of the lot.

Then he introduced Hiei, he was really short and had a hair that seem to defy gravity, I had to wonder if he did that by magic, coz no normal hair would be able to do that. He seemed quiet and a bit unfriendly….

I waved at him, but he just scowled I return.

……scratch that, REALLY unfriendly…

Kage introduced me to the last one, his name was Yusuke, his hair was slicked back, and he had an air of cockiness around him. When Kage introduced him as the idiot of the group, I was inclined to agree.

The guy, Yusuke, shouted that he wasn't (an idiot that is), and I couldn't help but snicker at his antics. I mean, he looked to be older than me, but he acted like a total child.

I settled down between Kurama and Kage, I waited for one of them to talk, but none of them did.

I could see some emotions flashing across Yusuke's face. Confusion, then curiosity, and the last, annoyance. While the other three had a perfect poker face.

I soon grew uncomfortable with the silence.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked them.

End Rose's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Am I missing something here?" Rose suddenly asked, effectively cutting the four detective's mental conversation.

"Why would you say that?" Kurama asked kindly.

"Nothing" she muttered offhandedly.

The compartment settled once again into an uncomfortable silence.

Rose soon got bored with it.

"So, if you said you weren't a student at Hogwarts, then what are you doing here?" Rose asked the question that has been nagging in the back of her mind.

Kage smiled slightly.

"You'll find out soon." He said secretively.

Then they settled into a light conversation, about the Malfoy brat, wizarding sweets (which Yusuke seemed really interested with), quidditch (where Yusuke just listen dumbly to the conversation), Rose's Uncle Moony and Padfoot, and the so called boy-who-lived.

Rose was happy to find that someone other than her, Uncle Moony, and Padfoot also didn't like her brother.

Soon enough the train stopped, luckily Rose already had her robes on, so she didn't have to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh my gosh, I finally updated. I am soooo sorry for the wait, school just started and the teachers were just evil I tell you! My brother also kept hogging the computer too.**

**Anyway….**

**Please review! Just look at it this way, more reviews, more chapters…..**


	5. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I wish I own them, but I don't…**

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts'  
/telepahty/_  
"ss.Parseltongue.ss_"_

**A/N: Hey there. I realized that in the previous chapter I wrote 'first year Hufflepuffs' whereas first years weren't supposed to have houses yet…..hehehehehe. Sorry for the confusion, let's just say they were second years okay?**

**Now here's the 5th chappie………..**

Chapter 5

The four detectives and Rose Potter got off the train, they walked towards an empty carriage.

"What are those things?" Yusuke asked as he pointed at the Thestrals drawing the carriage.

"You can see them?" Rose asked him.

"Of course! I'm not blind you know." Yusuke said incredulously.

"They are called Thestrals, only those who had seen someone die can see them." Rose explained.

"Can you see them?" Yusuke asked. Kage whacked him upside the head and hissed "You insensitive imbecile!" on his ear.

She smiled at them.

"Thankfully I can't, I'm not in any rush to see someone dying…" she said with a barely suppressed shudder.

"who did you see die?" she asked as she couldn't suppress her curiosity anymore. She quickly covered her mouth as her eyes widen in realization of what she had said.

"A friend of ours, he died of a sickness" Kurama lied easily.

After all they can't very well say that the ones they saw die was hundreds or so demon, add to the fact that they were the ones who killed them and you have a horrified girl, yelling at the top of her voice, or four new patients at a rehabilitation center.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said apologetically "I didn't mean to bring back bad memories"

Kage smiled at her.

"It's all right. He had a happy life, and he wouldn't want us to grieve all the time anyway." He said in a comforting way.

Kage felt a bit guilty at lying to his sister, but in the mean time, they didn't have any choice.

They settled into silence that seemed to last forever before Rose suddenly shrieked in excitement.

"Look! That's Hogwarts!" she said enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Kage chuckled at his sister's childish antics.

When the carriage stopped, they climbed out of it and walked towards the towering castle.

Yusuke whistled in appreciation.

"Cool! Are there dragons too?" Yusuke asked in awe.

Rose giggled a little before answering.

"No, but the groundskeeper, Hagrid, would love to have one. He thinks they're cute" she said shaking her head slightly at the last part.

"Well I don't blame him. Dragons are truly a magnificent creature." Kage said airily.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I got a feeling that you would get along well with Hagrid" she stated.

Kage just chuckled in response.

When they reached the door to the entrance hall, they were met by an old woman who had her hair tied up in a neat bun, she had a strict air about her that told everyone that she was not one to cross.

"That's weird. Professor McGonagall usually greeted the first years on the other side of the lake." Rose muttered distractedly.

Then the woman, Professor McGonagall, spotted them and walked towards them.

"Ah, you must be the ones Albus was talking about" she greeted them.

She looked at them and studied their appearance.

"You're younger than I expect you to be" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"We'll take that as a compliment" Kage said as he smiled slightly.

Little did she know that two of them was over hundreds of years old.

"Very well, if you could follow me, the headmaster wished to see you." She stated as she turned on her heels and stride in the direction of the headmaster's office.

"See you later Rose" Yusuke called back to the curious girl as they followed the professor.

The four detectives followed her obediently, they looked around the castle as they walked through the hallway. The paintings on the wall looked at them curiously as they walked pass them.

Then McGonagall stopped in front of a gargoyle statue and said "Lemon Drop"

"Erm, Professor, I don't think a statue could-WHOA!" Yusuke said as the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a moving staircase.

"Cool! This is just like an elevator!" Yusuke remarked as they stepped through it. Kage whacked him upside the head.

Professor McGonagall looked at him strangely. Of course she knew what an elevator is, she is not as ignorant of the muggle world as other purebloods, but no one had openly compared it to the magically moving staircase.

"Whatcha do that for!" Yusuke shouted at the younger man, rubbing his head where Kage had hit him.

"You're ruining our image dimwit!" He hissed on his ear, the bickering continued all the way to the headmaster's office.

When they stopped in front of a wooden door, McGonagall knocked it. Then a muffled 'Come in' was heard through the thick wood.

She opened the door and they stepped inside.

When the detectives saw the headmaster, they immediately didn't like him. His ki showed he wanted power and control, but he hid it behind a grandfatherly mask All in all, he perfectly fit the description of an old manipulative coot.

_/old git/_ Yusuke said in their heads.

_/We know that Yusuke/_ Kage replied in amusement.

_/I think it would be better if Kage and I do the talking here/_ Kurama said _/It would do no good if Yusuke started calling him gramps or something like that/_

_/Actually I was thinking along the line of 'Manipulative old goat'/_ Yusuke said cheekily.

_/'Manipulative' is a big word for you detective, try not to think to hard, or you might just loose what little brain you have left/_ Hiei said tonelessly.

_/What did you say shrimp! I'll get you! If you-/_ Yusuke kept on ranting in his head, but the others had cut off the mental link, not wanting to listen to his threats, Yusuke could come up with some creative ones, and they were sure that no matter how good they were at keeping their poker faces, they wouldn't be able to while listening to Yusuke's absurd murder plans.

"I brought them here as you request" McGonagall said to the older man. Completely oblivious at the interaction between the four men.

"Thank you Minerva, you can leave now" the headmaster said, his blue eyes twinkling over his half moon spectacle.

_/Damn twinkling, I forgot how much I hated those./_ Kage exclaimed through their mental link.

McGonagall inclined her head slightly, then she walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"Now, gentlemen, I assumed that Lord Koenma sent you here?" the aged headmaster said, his twinkling still in place.

"Yes" Kage replied shortly, he wasn't in the mood to play this old man's game.

"You are Albus Dumbledore?" Kurama asked politely.

Of course they knew that the old man in front of them was Dumbledore, but it is safer for them to act ignorant than risk everyone discovering Kage's secret.

"I see you've heard of me" Dumbledore said, his twinkling seemed to become brighter.

"Lord Koenma had informed us of the mission" Kage stated in a voice usually used by Hiei.

"Yes, yes, of course" Dumbledore muttered distractedly as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Lemon drop?" he offered them, the four detectives shook their heads, except Hiei who just 'hned' in response.

"Professor, if we were to protect this castle from any attack, then you must allow us to set a few security measures around the castle." Kurama began.

"We would also like it if we could have the cooperation of the staff and students." Kage finished.

Then he felt a light brush against his mental shield, he immediately knew what it meant. He forced the intruder out of his mind as hard as he can.

Dumbledore jolted back and held up a hand to his head as if he was having a headache. Which he probably did, after that little attempt he made, he would be having those headaches for about a week. Kage had made sure of that.

"I would appreciate it if you won't try to enter our mind without our permission" Kage said coldly to the headmaster.

"We do not take kindly of anyone who pried into our privacy" He continued, the room temperature seemed to drop a few degrees.

"We'll be leaving now headmaster, after all, we must ensure the safety of the students." Kurama said as the four of them go up and turned their back on the bewildered and angered headmaster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was looking around the great hall for any sign of Kage and the others, but she was still unable to find them.

She looked up at the head table, three seats were empty. One was McGonagall's, one was Dumbledore's, and the other one was supposed to be for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had yet to come.

Seated in the head table, were also a number of aurors, including her parents.

She had never loved her parents, not after what they did to Harry. Back then, she didn't understand why they were hurting him, but now that she did she felt saddened that her own parents would do that to a seven years old child. She knew that deep inside they weren't all that bad, but they have been blinded by their fame.

Hayden also hadn't been a very good older brother either, instead of protecting his sister, he just strut around ordering people what to do, not caring what happens to her, heck, sometimes he was the one who was bullying her.

All in all, she also didn't feel their love.

But she had it better than Harry though, she was a girl. If she was a boy, they would probably make her do chores around the house, and beat her up if she didn't do something right.

Her grim thoughts were cut off by the arrival of the first years, led by professor McGonagall.

The first years looked frightened, they were whispering with each other, probably making some silly assumptions about the sorting.

When the line of first years stopped, the hall quieted down.

Rose glanced up at the head table and saw Dumbledore already seated at his seat, but the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seat was still vacated.

After the sorting was done, there was still no signs of the four she was looking for, she was beginning to wonder if they were going to come at all.

Then before the feast began, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as you know The Dark Lord Voldemort had returned." He paused as the students gasped, shudder, and some even shrieked at the name.

"Therefore precautions have been made, aurors will be stationed around the castle. Also there are four additional people who will be-" His speech was cut short by the door banging open to reveal four figures in the doorway.

"Sorry we were late" One of them said, Rose immediately recognized him as Yusuke "We had something to do."

They were still in the same clothes they had before, except Hiei who was back to his usual black attire. He couldn't stand wearing those ningen clothes any longer.

When the female students of Hogwarts saw them, they immediately have stars in their eyes, and started swooning. Except Rose who just rolled their eyes at their antics. The boys were throwing jealous looks at the four.

"Very nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said. His smile firmly in place, but the detectives can easily see through his mask.

"Why don't you introduce your names to the student body, and perhaps your age and special abilities" Dumbledore asked in a kind voice.

"Very well" Kurama answered, before Yusuke could come up with a snappish retort.

"My name is Kurama Minamino, I am 22 years old, and I believe my special abilities are none of your concern headmaster. As we didn't share them with you before I think it would be safe to say that none of us would like to tell you now." He continued professionally.

Dumbledore's smile drooped a little, and the twinkle I his eyes lessened considerably.

/_Good thinking Kurama, this way we'll have an advantage over him_ and _Voldemort/_ Kage said in his head.

_/Exactly/_ Kurama replied, mentally smiling.

"Yusuke Urameshi, 20 years old, and, like he said, buzz off! Like hell am I gonna tell you!" the detective said roughly.

The teachers looked scandalized by his choice of words and impoliteness, while Kage and Kurama chuckled, and Hiei just smirked.

"You watch your mouth young man! Don't you know who you are talking to" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, greatest wizard of the century, leader of the light, yaddi yaddi yadda and all that crap right?" Yusuke said in a bored tone.

McGonagall seemed ready to explode, some of the teachers and students looked horrified at his reference to Professor Dumbledore, while some students just looked like they were about to crack a rib or two from holding their laughter, Rose was one of those students.

Before the elder woman could began her strict reprimanding, Kage spoke up.

"Please forgive us, we have a little…….problem about authority" Kage said with a smirk on his face.

"And who might you be?" McGonagall said pointing at Kage.

"Forgive me, my name is Kage Hiroku, I'm 17 years old" Kage introduced with a slight bow. Then he looked up and gave a smile that would melt any girl in the spot.

All the girls who saw the smile immediately sighed dreamily. Even McGonagall, the stern transfiguration professor, blushed at the smile.

_/Flirt/_ Yusuke scowled mentally.

Kage chuckled.

_/You know how I am Yusuke/_ He answered the detective.

After Kage introduced himself, all heads were turned expectantly to Hiei, who stayed silent and had a scowl firmly in place.

After a while of waiting, Dumbledore became impatient.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked the short fire koorime.

Hiei snapped his head in the headmaster's direction, fiery red eyes locking with twinkling blue. (A/N: God! I hate that twinkle!)

Yusuke soon grew bored and decided to just get it over with.

"The little sociopath over there is Hiei" He said, jabbing his thumb at the irate fire demon.

"Very well, now that everyone is introduced! Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as he opened his arms.

The hall was confused, Hiei was the only one who didn't have any last name, and didn't tell them his age. But that was soon forgotten as the golden plates were filled with mounds of food.

"You may sit wherever you like." Dumbledore said to the four detectives, who just nodded their head slightly before walking towards Rose in the Gryffindor table.

Rose was surprised when he saw the four walking towards her, when they neared their table, Kurama and Kage smiled at her, while Yusuke grinned in his usual cocky way, Hiei was being Hiei and didn't even have a single emotion on his face.

The girls sitting around her all sighed and fluttered their eyelashes in a flirtatious way, Rose almost threw up seeing their act, but thankfully she managed to keep her lunch down. She was relieved to see that none of the guys even cast a single glance at those girls. Kage sat beside her, with Hiei at his other side. Yusuke and Kurama sat across from the three.

This, of course, upset the other girls. They kept throwing dirty looks at Rose, all of which she ignored.

"So, I didn't know you were going to guard the school." Rose said, trying to start a conversation.

"You were hired by Dumbledore?" she asked them again.

"No, Dumbledore asked our employer for help, so he sent us here." Kage answered her.

"An we got a vig onus oo!" Yusuke said enthusiastically, unfortunately his mouth was full so he successfully managed to spray food at Hiei who was sitting right in front of him.

The said fire demon looked ready to kill the offending dimwit; he was fingering his katana with a murderous look in his face. The student who sat beside him immediately edged away from him in apparent fright.

"Sorry Hiei" Yusuke said sheepishly after he swallowed his food.

"What did you say?" Rose asked Yusuke.

"I said, and we got a big bonus too!" Repeated the detective. "I'm glad that Koenma finally agreed to pay us, and the money's good too! It'll be kind of hard if we were to do detective work and do another seperate job" he continued.

Then he continued shoveling food into his mouth. The people around him sweatdropped.

"He's even worse than Weasley." Rose muttered as he watched the boy eat like there was no tomorrow.

"Who?" Kurama asked her.

"Ronald Weasley, he's Hayden's best friend. And a stuck up jerk as well" She continued disdainfully, glancing in the direction the two said person was sitting.

A group of people were laughing at a joke Hayden made, but they knew it was forced. Everybody wanted to be on the good side of the 'boy-who-lived'.

When Hayden noticed Rose looking at him, he immediately gave her a smirk that clearly said 'I have friends and you don't!'.

Rose rolled her eyes and smirk back at him, inclining her head slightly toward the four detectives, with a look that said. 'Guess again dumbass!'

Hayden finally noticed the four guys sitting around his sister, he scowled and glared at the four, the people around him immediately followed him, although it was hard for the girls since they couldn't help but have stars in their eyes when they see them.

Yusuke who finally noticed the exchange grinned cheekily at Hayden and waved at him, and Kage glared back with even more intensity.

The two former brothers locked eyes, emerald green met hazel orbs. Soon Hayden broke the contact and continued talking to his friends, although he sometimes threw a glare at Kage.

The rest of the feast passed with no more incidences, and by the time the desserts disappeared, the four detectives had learned a lot more about the wizarding world.

Then Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The hall immediately fell silent, all eyes were focused on the headmaster, and everybody was waiting for him to speak.

"Students, before we retired for the night, I would like to have the pleasure to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore announced.

Whispers broke out, they never did have a DADA professor that last more than a year.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Yusuke asked Rose.

"Every year we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, each one never last more than a year, some even less." Rose explained in a whisper. "They said the position is cursed."

Then the door to the Great Hall opened, and the new teacher took a confident stride towards the head table.

The detectives' eyes widen in recognization.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Yusuke blurted out, voicing the question that was on his comrade's head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bwahahaha want to take a lucky guess at who the new DADA is? I already had someone in mind, but if I like your idea I might use it instead.**

**Please reviewwww**


	6. Outburst

**Disclaimer: I wish I own them, but I don't…**

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts'  
/telepahty/_  
"ss.Parseltongue.ss_"_

_Last Time_

_Then the door to the Great Hall opened, and the new teacher took a confident stride towards the head table._

_The detectives' eyes widen in recognization._

"_What the hell are YOU doing here?" Yusuke blurted out, voicing the question that was on his comrade's head._

Chapter 6

"To teach of course!" answered the old spirit master.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to be the new teacher, Genkai" Kurama said politely.

"Koenma sent me here to keep an eye on you four. Especially on the dimwit." She said, indicating the now offended detective.

"So you're like their babysitter!" someone from the Slytherin table shouted, before he smirked. It was none other than Malfoy. "I bet you wouldn't even be able to last against a flobberworm!" The whole Slytherin table then burst into mocking laughter.

Yusuke's face was red with anger, Kage threw a nasty glare at the boy, and Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's it ferret boy! You and me! RIGHT NOW!" Shouted a fuming Yusuke.

Malfoy smirked at him, and then took out his wand.

"I, Draco Malfoy, challenge you to a wizarding duel" he stated confidently.

Yusuke just look at him as if he was stupid.

"What the hell are you talking about?!?! I'm not taking any of this crap!" he said as he cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Yusuke, wizarding duel is when two wizards face off against each other in a battle to the death, although it is depending on the circumstances that both competitors agreed on." Kurama explained.

"The Dimwit doesn't even know about wizards duel! Pathetic!" Malfoy sneered.

"You're going down ferret-face!" Yusuke said as he stomped angrily to the Slytherin table, but then before he even got there, Genkai smacked him upside the head.

"If you're so enthusiastic about fighting me, and losing, why don't you accept the challenge!" the pale boy said smugly.

"I'm afraid a wizard duel with Yusuke would be quite impossible" Kurama continued calmly.

"Why?" sneered Malfoy "'cause he's too much of a chicken to fight me?"

"No, but it would be impossible as Yusuke is not a wizard." Kage explained slowly as if talking to a child.

At this, the whole room was filled with incredulous whispers, even Dumbledore looked shocked at this revelation.

"So, you're saying, that a bunch of _muggles_ going to be the additional guards!!!!" James Potter snorted

Throughout all this, the detective didn't say a single word. They just watched amused at the reaction of the surrounding wizards and witches, although it was a bit annoying to be underestimated like that.

"I must say, even I'm confused as to why Lord Koenma would send someone who doesn't know anything about the wizarding world." Dumbledore said with a frown.

"Hey! We know something about wizards! Kage taught us about them!" Yusuke snapped stupidly.

_/Yusuke, you moron/_ Kage growled silently in his head.

_/Oops, Sorry 'bout that Kage/_ Reply the idiotic detective

All eyes were focused on Kage as he sighed in exasperation. Things are going to be a lot harder if they found out he was a wizard.

"You're a wizard?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling madly.

Kage scowled mentally. _'Damn that twinkle. Damn you, Dumbledore. Damn you,Yusuke and your big mouth'_

"No, why would you think that I am? A friend of mine was a wizard you see, he told me about _your _kindwhen I found his magical items" Kage said calmly, putting on the best poker face he could muster.

_/You think they'll buy it?/_ Kage asked nervously in their heads.

_/Not a chance. I mean couldn't you think of a better excuse, and to think you're one of the smart one!/_ snorted Yusuke mentally.

_/If you recall correctly, Yusuke, you were the one that got me into this mess in the first place/_ Kage snapped back at him.

"Ah, I see. Where is this friend of yours, it is very much illegal to tell a muggle about the wizarding world." Dumbledore said with a frown.

"He's dead" Kage said tonelessly "Accident"

Dumbledore was silent for awhile, apparently waiting for further explanation, when it was clear that none would come, he quickly regained his grandfatherly appearance.

"I'm so sorry my boy-" Kage scowled at this "-would you care to tell us what happened?"

This, of course, only made Kage's scowl to deepen, but before he could retort back scathingly, someone else spoke.

"Albus, I do not take kindly of you questioning my apprentices." Genkai said in a hard tone.

"Yes, yes, of course, please forgive me." He said warmly, but Genkai and the other detectives knew it was a fake.

"Please sit down and enjoy the feast" he gestured towards the empty seats on the Gryffindor table.

_/Wow, the guy's denser than I thought/_ Yusuke thought.

_/He probably got a trick up his sleeve. We better watch our back, nothing good ever come from a manipulative guy like him/_ Kurama said logically.

_/I agree with the fox, we better watch our back./_ Agreed Genkai.

Both Kage and Hiei kept silent, but the rest of then knew they agreed wholeheartedly.

Just as the group walked to their respective seats near Rose, Kage felt a brush against his mental shield, this time more forceful than before. Without another thought he threw the intruder out of his mind roughly, and unsurprisingly Dumbledore fell heavily into his chair, as if he was thrown back by an invisible force. He was clutching his head as if he was in pain, which was most likely at the moment.

_/That was fast! A bit impatient, isn't he?/_ Yusuke exclaimed in their heads.

_/Bloody old coot!/_ Kage shouted mentally. The rest of the detectives could practically feel Kage's anger through their mental link.

"If you dare to even try and enter our minds again I'll make sure you got a lot more than a simple headache old man!" Hissed Kage threateningly.

McGonagall looked scandalized at what he had said, she stood up indignantly and began reprimanding him.

"Watch your mouth! Albus is the grea-" she was cut off from her ranting by a very irate hanyou.

"Look here lady!!! I don't give a shit of what he is, he could be God for all I know and I won't even care!!!!" Shouted the fuming shadow demon. "If he, no, any of you tried this crap one more time on me or any of my comrades I assure you that there will be hell to pay!!!!!"

"Is that a threat!?" Lily Potter said indignantly.

Kage looked at the woman, his emerald green eyes smoldering, being around his former family was really taking its toll on him, and the manipulative old coot was only making things worse.

"No, it's a promise" whispered Kage dangerously as he lost control of his aura, letting it flare freely in emerald green tendrils around him. The rest of the detectives and Genkai knew that Kage was having difficulty suppressing his powers in his current state.

Then before any of the proffesors could reply he swiftly walked out of the Great Hall, the other three detectives following, Yusuke throwing a glare every now and then at the head table.

Genkai didn't follow them, instead she turned to the head table, her face a mask of indifference, but anyone could tell that she was furious at what had happened.

"You're the one who requested them to be here, for your information, they would rather be back in Japan than baby sitting these midgets" Genkai said in a hard tone, indicating the students in the great hall.

Then she too swiftly walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. As the door to the Great Hall was slammed shut, whispers and shouts exploded, as students were talking to one another about the recent occurrence. The teacher was still shocked and was gaping, looking very much like a goldfish.

Rose looked around her, she really wanted to get up and catch up with her four newest friends, but that wouldn't bode well with her parents. She was curious, she didn't know that the four wasn't even a wizard, and she would really like to know how Kage made that green light around him.

Questions continued to whiz pass her head as she pondered the newest addition to Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage stomped down the hall in anger, his comrades following him, and Genkai not far behind.

"Stupid Koenma and his stupid mission, stupid wizards, stupid manipulative old coot" Kage continued to mutter angrily to himself as he stomped purposefully through the hall. "Stupid Yusuke and his stupid big mouth!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry!!!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kage strode outside and towards the forbidden forest, apart from the fact that he never did went to Hogwarts to learn magic, he had gone there on a few occasions.

_Flashback_

_Kage creeped silently around the library as he marked every single book that he could get his hands on with his magic signature._

_He had recently found out about one of his powers as a Shadow Demon. This ability was called Shadow Walking, it allows him to transport from one place through another by the means of shadow. He wouldn't appear instantly at his destination, probably after a few minutes or so. This ability could come in handy, when he was spying._

_Right now, he was currently in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry library. He had learned a little bit about magic in his times with the Potters (shudders), but he craved for more knowledge and so he came here._

_He was careful not to let anyone notice him, and as he was able to Shadow Walk, that was pretty easy. He also tried his best to avoid his former twin brother at all cost._

_Kage didn't need a wand, he had never needed it._

_To him, magic comes naturally, he had been able to do wandless magic ever since he was a little kid, it was a necessity. He had to learn wandless magic or he would never have survived the Potters, he also had to make healing potions, pain reducing potions, and various others to heal himself._

_He muttered a quick spell, and with a wave his hand, aqll the books he marked was copied at an incredible speed._

_He grinned broadly as he levitated all of the books to his magically enlarged multi compartment trunk, he designed and made it himself, and he was daresay proud of it._

_End Flashback_

Kage stomped angrily through the forest floor, he had gone so deep into the forest, but he didn't care, he needed to work out some of his steam.

Once he was a safe distance from the castle, he let his control over his energy loose and his aura in order to release the pent up emotion inside of him, he was careful not to hurt any of the forest creatures though, and to stay out of their territory as well.

The rest of the group had wisely decided to leave him alone and just wait on the outskirt of the forest. This had happened before, and they all knew how much energy he let loose when he released his anger.

They could practically feel the air pulse with his energy, even the students, teachers, and aurors back at Hogwarts could feel the energy he let loose.

The people in the great hall shivered involuntarily as they felt a shockwave of power through the air.

"Albus, what is this? What's happening?" McGonagall asked anxiously.

Dumbledore knitted his eyebrows together in deep thought, he also had never felt anything like this.

"I don't know Minerva. But, it has to be a powerful wizard to be able to produce a shockwave like this." He replied unsurely.

"Albus, is it…. _Him_?" McGonagall said, her face paling at the thought.

"I certainly hope not" he said quietly "But, if we could find the person who produced them, we could probably convinced them to join the order, they would be a great asset in the war.."

At this, Dumbledore's eyes regained some of their twinkle. 'Surely, if I got hold of this powerful person, Voldemort would be easily eliminated, and I needn't worry about those brats interfering…' he thought to himself.

McGonagall noticed the twinkle in his eyes and scowled discreetly. She hated that look, because it meant that he was planning something, usually for his own cause. Sure, the headmaster's powerful and all, but she didn't like the way he manipulated people like they were just some pawns on a chess board. But if the war were to end quickly she have to agree with him, after all, he was the leader of the Light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am sooo sorry you guys, I wish I could've updated faster, but there was so many things to do. I know this is a bit short, but it's the best I can do for now….**

**I would really appreciate it if you would review…**


	7. Prank and Yusuke's Idiocy

**Disclaimer: I wish I own them, but I don't…**

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts'  
/telepahty/_  
"ss.Parseltongue.ss_"_

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, they really help boost my confidence…**

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long… you guys probably hate me now, don't you…**

**Without further ado, I present to you….**

Chapter 7

A few wizards and witches were gathered inside the office of the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. The said wizard was sitting calmly behind his desk, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacle.

When the last member of the meeting arrived, Dumbledore stood up, successfully gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Some of the people gathered looked anxious, others looked curious, and only a few had a mask of indifference on their face (namely Snape).

"A few minutes ago, there was a very powerful magical energy burst. I have reasons to believe that each and every one of you gathered here felt it." Albus began calmly.

Exclamations exploded from around the room.

"So it wasn't my imagination after all…"

"Who could possible produce such a large mass of energy?!?!?!"

"Albus, was it You-Know-Who?!?!"

And various other questions and exclamations rang through the room. Some sounded fearful, and some sounded awed, but they all have the same tinge of curiosity in them.

It is very rare to find someone with such great magical energy, even Dumbledore needed years and years of knowledge and experience to be known as one of the most powerful wizards on earth, while Voldemort used various dark rituals to gain his power.

Dumbledore held up his hand, and the selected members of the Order of the Phoenix immediately fell silent. They all looked at him expectantly, curious as to what he would say concerning the situation.

"We believe it is not Voldemort-" some of the others in the room winced at the name "- for he will not let go such a great amount of power needlessly, and there hasn't been any reports of damage caused by Voldemort and his followers, nor were there any sightings of the Dark Mark."

Some visibly gave a sigh of relief from this piece of news/deduction.

"However, we must find the one to produce this magical energy wave, if we could persuade him or her to join our side, I'm sure he or she will be a great aide in the war." Murmurs sounded towards the room, as they discussed the possibilities if this person joined the order.

"Albus, what if the person is actually a follower of You-Know-Who?" One of them asked.

"Then I'm afraid we must do what we can to eliminate this person from the war." The headmaster said with fake regret in his voice. But, it seems as though nobody in the room notice that it was indeed a fake, as they believed him wholeheartedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was waiting anxiously in front of a portrait which was really the entrance to the spirit detectives' room. She held up her hand as if to knock, but paused and hesitated, her hand hovering uncertainly near the portrait.

She was contemplating whether or not she should confront the four new additions to the Hogwarts staff. She had only knew them for lest than a day, but she couldn't help but feel curious about them.

'_As they say, curiosity killed the cat'_ she thought to herself as she lowered her hand slowly. _'But, satisfaction brought it back'_ a little voice argued in her head.

However, her choice was soon taken out of her hand when the portrait opened to reveal Kage with an amused grin on his face. Her heart began beating faster, she had no idea what was causing it.

"Are you gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna come in?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Rose nodded numbly, following Kage as he turned around and led her to the room.

Their room, she noticed, resembled the Gryffindor's common room, the only difference is, they had a more…neutral color theme. There were two doors and two stairs, which she assumed led to their separate rooms.

"Just in time." Kage exclaimed suddenly, breaking her out of her observation.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"We were about to wake Yusuke up." Kurama explained calmly from his position in the couch. Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

The red haired demon got up and headed towards a door which she could only assume as Yusuke's room. The three of them stepped into what could only be described as a dumpster.

Food packages littered the floor, as well as cans and bottles, clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room.

Rose stared incredulously at all the mess.

"He did all this in just one night?!?!?!" She questioned, shocked at the state the room resided in. "Was there a tornado that I didn't know about?!?!"

"That's Yusuke for you." Kage grinned at her shell-shocked expression "Even I don't know how he managed to do it in the span of one night… I guess it runs in the family" He continued, laughing softly at the thought of Yusuke's rather odd family.

"You mean his families are as much of a slob as he is?!?!" She asked in shock.

Kage was beginning to worry what would happen if she found out about their more… interesting secrets, if this is how she react to Yusuke's habit to throw a hurricane inside his room.

'_She's not going to find out. We just have to keep it at that' _He said mentally to himself.

"I daresay he took after Atsuko" Kurama said from his place on her right.

Then, Rose noticed a lump of a figure under layers of blankets and clothes. She noticed the 'thing' was breathing and soon realized that the 'thing' was Yusuke.

"Is that Yusuke?!?!?" She asked apprehensively, she just couldn't imagine someone sleeping in a place such as this.

"Yeah, we better wake him up." Kage said as he moved through the jungle that was Yusuke's room.

He threw away the blankets covering Yusuke, with no effect whatsoever. The said detective just rolled over in his sleep and murmured something incoherent, and started kissing his pillow.

Kage snickered at the sight, and Kurama chuckled slightly, while Rose was trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Oy! Yusuke! Wake up!!!" Kage said loudly to his ear.

As expected Yusuke didn't wake up, instead he scrunched up his face and turn it the other way.

"Go away mom… Leave us alone…" He muttered sleepily as he continued to kiss his pillow.

By now, Rose was holding her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Us?" she asked through her silent laughter.

"Probably dreaming about Kayko…" Kage shrugged nonchalantly.

Yusuke rolled over and mumbled in his sleep.

"Your hair smelled sweet Kayko…" he said quietly as he kissed his pillow again.

"Why don't you try my previous method, Kage?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Nah, it won't be fun that way…" Kage waved it off with a smirk. Kurama chuckled, while Rose just looked confused.

From then on, they've tried anything imaginable to try and wake Yusuke up, except Kurama's previous method.

"Maybe I'll set Shinrai on him.." Kage mumbled absently. As if the snake read his mind, Shinrai slithered out of his shirt, making Rose shriek in surprise.

Shinrai settled herself around Yusuke and put her head in front of Yusuke's face, hissing and spitting things that would make a sailor blush, of course only if the sailor was a parseltongue, which was doubtful. Kage seemed amused by this as his smile grew wider by each hiss that passed through the snake's mouth.

Yusuke rolled over again and grabbed Shinrai, hugging her scaly body, scrunching his face strangely.

Shinrai emitted a weird sound that could be deciphered as the reptile version of a yelp. Then she continued to hiss various curses with renewed rage. Kage knew the only reason she hadn't bit Yusuke was because she acknowledged him as one of his colleague.

Rose was shaking with laughter at the sight, while Kage wasn't in a much better condition, since he was the only one who understands what Shinrai was saying and he also didn't know that one of his familiars could be so... creative when it comes to death threats..

"Move" A monotone voice could be heard from the doorway.

The three of them looked at Hiei who was walking towards the bed with two buckets of water.

"So nice of you to join us…" Kurama said pleasantly.

"Hn" was the only answer given by the fire demon.

"Where'd you get the water?" Kage asked with a wide grin on his face, the purpose of said water was clear to anybody in the room.

"The lake" Hiei answered in his same monotone voice. Rose thought she heard a hint of mischievous amusement in them, although that could have been her ear playing tricks on her.

Kage took one of the buckets while Kurama took the other one, both of them were placed above Yusuke, ready to pour the cold fishy water on him.

"Wait!" Rose suddenly said.

The rest of them looked confusedly at her. They noticed she had a not so innocent smirk on her face.

She waved her wand over the two buckets of water and muttered a spell. Kage, who recognized the spell, had to hold in his laughter.

The water still looked the same, but it'll have some very interesting effect when it comes in contact with the right temperature. And that temperature happens to be the average human body heat.

"Ready?" Kage asked Kurama, who just nodded in answer.

"One…" Kage started.

"Two…"

"Three!"

Both of them dumped the water on Yusuke, waking him up instantly, and he came face to face with Shinrai who was spitting various curses in parseltongue.

"GAAH!!" Yusuke shouted as he jumped out of his bed and away from the offending snake. "Why the hell is your snake in my bed, Kage!!!"

"I guess she just like you…" Kage said once he got his laughter under control.

Kurama was laughing quietly, while Rose had dissolved into fits of laughter, even Hiei had a smirk on his face.

"She likes me, my ass... Both of the creatures you keep as pets seem to like tormenting me…" Yusuke muttered irately. Then, he stormed off to the bathroom. He didn't notice the pink dots that were slowly growing larger on his whole body in his surprise at finding Kage's snake on his bed, but the rest of the detectives do, and neither of them wanted to inform him about them.

Suddenly, Rose remembered what she really came to the detectives' quarter for. Her smile left her face and her expression became somber. Kage, who noticed her abrupt mood swing, decided to ask about it.

"What's wrong, Rose?" He asked curiously, his voice was laced with a touch of concern.

"I wanted to apologize" She said quietly.

The rest of the detectives present just looked confused.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong…" Kurama said.

"For my parents' and Dumbledore's behavior" She said, still in the same quiet voice. "They didn't have any right to-"

"You don't need to apologize" Kage cut her off. "If they are truly sorry, they should apologize themselves"

"I guess you're right…" Rose sighed.

"What's the real reason for you coming here and apologizing for them? It can't have been for their sake, I didn't feel any fondness nor respect from you towards them." Hiei asked her in a monotonous voice.

Rose fidgeted slightly "They're my parents, I…I… Of course I love them… and, well… Dumbledore's the headmaster… so…"

"Is that so?" Hiei asked with a raised eyebrow, there was disbelieve in his eyes, but he let the matter drop anyway.

Suddenly, Rose's expression turned from uncomfortable to those of curiosity. She looked as if she wanted to ask something, but couldn't decide whether to say it or not.

"How could you seem so cheerful today? You looked as if you're ready to kill last night! And where did you go after you left the Great Hall?" She suddenly blurted out. Then she clasped her hands to her mouth, her eyes widening at the realization of what she had just said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I was just so curious, and… and I was just wondering, so I asked. But, I didn't mean it to be impolite, and it's all right if you don't want to tell me anything, after all, you've only known me for a short time…" She said all of this very fast.

Kage held up his hand to stop her rambling, and she immediately closed her mouth.

"It's all right, really, no problem at all." Kage said pleasantly "I just went out to… err… blow off some steam… Training actually did wonders when you were mad."

"So that's why you didn't look at all upset this morning…" Rose said thoughtfully.

Kage laughed good-naturedly.

"I suppose it does look weird, huh?" He said, still chuckling a bit.

The four of them left the Spirit Detectives' quarter, heading towards the great hall, leaving Yusuke behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and the three Spirit Detectives (still no Yusuke) were eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table, successfully ignoring a fuming Hayden Potter, when Yusuke stormed in.

He was covered in big purple blotches that changes color every one minute, he had snake hair like a medusa, and he had feathers all over his body.. The great hall was silent for awhile, shocked at the detective's new look, before laughter could be heard from the four tables. Rose had tears of mirth coursing down her cheek, Kage was doubled up in laughter, and the rest of the great hall wasn't in a much better condition than the two of them. The only ones who seems to be able to control themselves were some of the teachers, Kurama, and Hiei.

"KAGE!!!! CHANGE ME BACK NOW!!!!" Shouted the irate and embarrassed Toushin.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Rose said through her bouts of laughter. "The spell will only wear off after 24 hours"

This, of course, did nothing to please the said spirit detective. He lunged at Kage with a roar, since he doesn't want to beat up his best friend's sister for he knew what the consequences would be.

Kage instantly jumped to his feet and literally run for his life, laughing all the way.

"COME BACK HERE!!!! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, KAGE!!!" Yusuke shouted after him as he ran to catch him.

"You deserved it, Yusuke! For being a complete idiot!" Kage called over his shoulder. By now the two of them had gone through the door of the entrance hall, to the Hogwarts grounds. Most of the students population had gathered outside to watch the two spirit detectives antics.

"THAT'S IT!" A ball of blue reiki formed at the tip of Yusuke's now yellow forefinger. "SPIRIT GUN!" before he knew what he was doing the humongous ball of spirit energy was racing towards Kage.

Kage's eyes widen in shock as he instinctively threw up the most powerful shield he know, a mix of magic and spirit energy, in order to protect the students who were situated behind him. Kage would just usually dodge the spirit gun, but since there were innocents behind him, he had to form the shield around him and around the students.

The shield managed to deflect the rather large mass of spirit energy, but just barely. Kage had to use most of his energy to form the shield, and by the time the spirit gun was soaring harmlessly up towards the sky, he was just about ready to collapse.

The students that came out to watch was totally silent, too shocked to form any coherent words. Rose was dumbstruck, while Kurama and Hiei were cursing under their breath. Yusuke couldn't believe what he just did, he was blinking rather stupidly as he looked at Kage who was swaying while trying to keep standing.

Before Kage completely lost consciousness, he sent a simple mental message.

_/Yusuke, you idiot./ _

Then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY!!!!!!! I spend a lot of time on this chapter…. I finally experienced something called 'writer's block'….XP**

**AJ: AAAAAAHHHHH. I'm sorry!!!!! I'm really really sorry for the long update!!!!!! Please spare me!!!! Eeeep Dodges rotten tomatoes and hides behind Kage**

**Kage: Why don't you hide behind Hiei, he is your namesake after all…**

**AJ: Hiei is too short to cover me from rotten tomatoes…..**

**Hiei: DIE!!!!!!! Unsheathes sword**

**AJ: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!**

**Kage: It's your own fault, you know… **

**Hiei: Slashes at AJ**

**AJ: Dies**


	8. The Dark Lord and The Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my chocolates and candies munch**

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts'  
/telepahty/_  
"ss.Parseltongue.ss_"_

**There's a little bit addition to this chapter, to those who already read this, I advise to just read the last part.**

**Chapter 8**

The room was dark and cold, and it had the distinct smell of blood. Dark figures stood, all facing one direction. Their faces unrecognizable as they were hidden behind white masks. These are the trusted Inner Circle of the Dark Lord's followers, and the said dark lord was sitting regally on a throne, holding the attention of everybody in the room.

Severus Snape stood in front of the menacing figure of Lord Voldemort, set apart from the rest of the Death Eaters.

"What information do you have for me, Severusss?" The feared dark lord hissed commandingly.

"My lord, the boys Dumbledore has called upon seemed to have some rather…unusual powers." The spy said respectfully.

"And what, pray tell, are these powerssss you ssspeak of" Lord Voldemort once again hissed as he narrowed his eyes.

"They are able to channel their energy without a wand, my lord." Came the humble reply.

The Dark Lord sat back in his throne, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Interessting…" He said as his lips curled into a smirk.

Snape suppressed a shudder. Nothing good ever came from the Dark Lord being happy.

"Very well… You may leave…" He said to his trusted followers, who bowed and disappeared with a pop.

A lot of them were relieved there were no Crucios in tonight's gathering, but Severus Snape was followed by a feeling of foreboreding.

He ripped off his white mask and black cloak as he strode through the Hogwarts Grounds, suppressing another shudder as he neared the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage could hear voices murmuring to each other, saying things incoherent to him.

He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were so heavy. His energy was dangerously low; both spirit and magic, and he had a throbbing headache. He wondered what the heck happened to him. He felt weak; he wouldn't be able to protect himself like this, he felt vulnerable.

The smell of a sterile room and medicinal herb made him realize he's either in some kind of hospital or Kurama's private healing room. As his eyes finally cracked open, they were assaulted by an immensely bright light, doubling the intensity of his throbbing headache. He moaned and tried to shield his eyes from the offending light with his arms, but found the simple task of lifting his arm so torturously difficult.

'_Definitely some kind of hospital.'_ He thought to himself as his face scrunched up in distaste. He tried again to remember what had happened that landed him on a hospital bed, but it was hopeless to concentrate with the insistent throb in his head.

"Ssshhh… He's waking up." An unfamiliar voice whispered urgently.

"Dim the lights." Another voice commanded softly, it sounded like Genkai.

Kage tried to open his eyes again and sighed in relief when he found the light no longer assaulting his sensitive eyes. He tried to sit up and grimaced when he found he couldn't.

"Don't try to sit up; you've used up most of your energy on that shield of yours." Genkai's voice told him softly but sternly.

'_Shield?_' Kage thought to himself. Then the event that landed him on a stupid hospital, now identified as Hogwarts' Infirmary, hit him like Yusuke's spirit gun, no pun intended.

He groaned miserably.

"Kage?" a timid voice asked from his side.

He moved his head slightly to look at the person and, as their eyes locked, emerald met emerald.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked hesitantly, and Kage realized the unfamiliar voice earlier was her.

"Apart from the fact my energy is seriously depleted, the aching of my muscles, and this painfully insistent headache, sure I am, I'm just peachy." Kage said weakly, yet every word was dripping with sarcasm.

Rose winced slightly at his tone and looked down.

This, of course, only made Kage guilty.

"Don't worry… I've been through much worse. I'll be fine in about a week." He said with a warm smile.

Rose lifted her gaze from the ground and they emerald met emerald for the second time. She felt her heart skipped a beat as she locked eyes with him and saw a range of emotions, but the clearest of all… love. (A/N: It's actually brotherly love, but she doesn't know that. I am NOT making a couple out of them, that's just weird shudder)

Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room with a lot of potions secured in her arms.

"I see you're awake Mr. Hiroku." She said as she eyed him. She pointed her wand at him and murmured some spell.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in contemplation as she selected some potions from her batch. She gave him a few potions which he recognized as pain relieving potion, strength replenisher, headache reliever, and sleeping potion.

"That should be enough for now. You don't seem to have any physical injury, but you are really weak, so you need to rest." She said sternly.

Kage knew arguing would be pointless so he downed all of them and grimaced at the taste. Rose giggled as she saw his expression.

"I wish I had –what's it's name…- a… Kamerrra… I think…" she murmured softly and then continues snickering.

Kage threw a glare at her, but the effect was ruined by the fact that he was getting drowsy from the potion, and soon he fell into a deep slumber again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus! That boy is dangerous!!! I will not have him near my son!!!" James Potter shouted as he slammed his hands down on the headmaster's table.

"And if he has that kind of power, we could easily assume the rest does too. Which means they lied about not being wizards." Lily said calmly, but her eyes betrayed her emotions. Everyone could see she was furious for some reason.

"Exactly!!!" James said furiously "They can't be trusted, Albus! They shouldn't be allowed to stay here!!!!!!"

The headmaster under assault frowned thoughtfully. _'It's no doubt that these boys are powerful, but how to sway them to my side…'_ His frown deepen _'It'll be hard.'_

"James, I believe it would be in our best interest to keep them here." He said finally. James looked like he was ready to explode.

"WHAT! What do you mean we should keep them here?!?!?!" He shouted, "They are dangerous!!! We should get rid of them!"

"James! Have some respect!" McGonagall said indignantly.

"Thank you, Minerva." Albus nodded towards her. He then turn back to the irate auror in front of him. "I believe if we could persuade them to join our cause, it would be a great benefit over Voldemort. After all, there aren't many wizards out there that are able to perform wandless magic."

"But what if they're one of Voldemort's followers!" Lily hissed apprehensively, her calm and collected mask finally breaking.

"It made even more sense to keep an eye on them." Dumbledore said calmly, but he was hoping they really weren't. For if they were, their potential power would be wasted; he would not let them stay in his way to glory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other three detectives were gathered in their common room. Hiei had his eyes closed and the white cloth covering his jagan eye was abandoned. The said third eye was glowing a deep purple.

His eyes suddenly snapped open.

"The manipulative old coot is planning something." Hiei said in his usual monotone. Then his eyes snapped to Yusuke, who has been a lot more subdued after the incident.

"What did they find out?" Kurama asked seriously.

"Apparently, they're too stupid to tell reiki and youki apart from magic." Hiei explained as he tied his bandana over his no longer glowing jagan eye. "So they think we are a group of wizards able to do wandless magic."

Kurama let out a stream of colorful curses.

"This is not good. They might make a link to Kage's identity…" he murmured thoughtfully.

Nobody said a thing for several moments, each and every one contemplating the situation.

"Maybe…" Yusuke began uncertainly "…we should tell them about spirit energy…"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at that.

"I – I mean… If they couldn't tell between magic and reiki, then they wouldn't have been able to know that Kage's shield was a mix between reiki and magic energy." He went on.

The gears in Kurama's head immediately began turning.

"That could work." He said after a few seconds of thoughtful silence, "After all, they're bound to find out about our reiki powers somehow."

Yusuke nodded while Hiei was just as emotionless as usual.

"We should wait until they make the first move though." The red headed kitsune-turned-human continued after awhile "or else it would seem suspicious."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose walked back to the Gryffindor common room in thoughtful silence. Her footsteps echoing I the empty hallway; it was just before curfew and no one wanted to be caught by the notorious Filch and his cat.

Then, she heard footsteps to her right and rolled her eyes.

Of course, no one except the _famous_ Hayden Potter.

"Take off that stupid cloak, Hayden. I know you're there." She scoffed.

The air rippled, and Hayden Potter appeared before her, in all his messy haired glory.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed at her.

"If you can't see that I'm walking, then I suggest you get a new pair of glasses." She snapped irately; she had never been fond of Hayden. She was given the satisfaction of seeing the growing color on Hayden's face.

"I mean, what are you doing visiting that- that- that- _freak._" Hayden hissed back at her.

Rose was annoyed before, now she was irate.

"So you've been spying on me?!?!" She nearly shouted at him, but hissed threateningly instead as to not get caught by Filch who was undoubtly roaming the hall somewhere.

"I was looking out for you!!! You should be grateful!!!" Hayden on the other hand has no such qualms on shouting.

"Grateful?!?! GRATEFUL?!?!" She shouted, finally losing her self control "HOW SHOULD I BE GRATEFUL WHEN YOU GO AROUND CALLING MY FRIEND 'FREAK'!"

"HE IS DANGEROUS, ROSE!!! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT HE DID!!!" Hayden shouted back at her.

"YES, I DID!" Rose shouted, not caring even if Filch caught them "HE CREATED A SHIELD TO SAVE _US_ "

Hayden opened his mouth for a comeback but found no argument to that, and snapped his mouth shut again.

"Next time you accuse someone of something, you better think with that lump of a brain first" She hissed, then turn on her heels and strode angrily towards the common room.

'_The nerve of him! Calling Kage a freak!' _She ranted angrily in her head _'Honestly! He lives in a world full of _magic _for Merlin's sake!"_

The ones who was unfortunate enough to be in the common room at the moment was rewarded with the sight of an infuriated dark haired teen as she slammed open the common room entrance.

"What are you looking at?!" she snapped at them before she stormed off to her dorm.

"Wonder what Hayden did this time…" A red headed Gryffindor by the name Ginny Weasley murmured to herself.

Ginny Weasley was head over heels over Hayden Potter for the first 13 years of her life. But, at the beginning of her 4th year, she made friends with Rose Potter and began to realize how infuriating Hayden Potter really is. He was always boasting about one thing or another and thought every girl was in love with him and his fame, and his parents didn't help either; she knew that much from Rose.

The red headed 6th year got up and walked up the stairway to the girls' dormitory. She knocked on the door of the 5th year dorm.

"Go away." A muffled reply came from inside.

"Rose? It's me, Ginny. Can I come in?" She asked hesitantly.

The door opened slightly before widening, allowing Ginny to come in.

"Alright, spill. What did he do this time?" Ginny asked softly but demandingly after the two girls sat down on Rose's bed.

"That… jerk!" Rose fumed angrily, as some ink bottles shattered into pieces.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, Rose had never been so angry that she lost control for a very long time. _'Hayden must've done something really bad this time…'_

"He had the nerve to pry into my private life and stalked me with his bloody invisibility cloak." She ranted as several more ink bottled shatter.

'_It must've been more than that…'_ Ginny thought to herself.

"And then he bloody called Kage a _freak_! Can you believe that!" She continued angrily "I mean he's as much of a freak as Kage is, with that bloody scar of his!"

'_That must be it. Rose has always been protective of her friends… considering she didn't have many.' _Ginny thought sympathetically.

The rest of the night was spent with Rose fuming and ranting, and Ginny listening and trying to calm her down, even though the red headed teen also had some problem holding back her own annoyance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage felt himself slowly drift back to consciousness, and this time remembered exactly what happened.

He groaned miserably and brought a hand to his face.

_/Kage?/ _Kurama's voice sounded in his head.

_/Please kill me/ _Kage said mentally with a straight face.

_/Kage, we have a plan/ _Kurama started _/If it works, then perhaps we could hide your identity from them/_

And then he proceeded to explain the plan to Kage.

After Kurama finished, Kage frowned thoughtfully.

_/But that would make us lose an advantage…and I don't think they would trust someone that could be classified as 'Dark'/ _Kage mentally replied him, saying the word 'Dark' bitterly.

_/That's why we won't tell them we're Youkais/ _Kurama countered.

Before Kage could reply, the door to the infirmary slammed open and the esteemed headmaster (A/N: rolls eyes) strode in, accompanied by James and Lily Potter.

Kage narrowed his eyes at them.

"I believe we have some things to discuss Mr. Hiroku." The headmaster said, an aura of power around him, trying, and failing, to intimidate Kage.

"Headmaster! What is the meaning of this?!?" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed indignantly. "I will not have you bothering my patients."

"This is an urgent Order matter, Poppy. I'm sure you'll understand." Dumbledore said, not ashamed to show that he had more power than her.

Madam Pomfrey huffed and stormed off to her office.

"Now, Mr. Hiroku, is there anything you want to inform us?" The headmaster said, staring at him through his half moon glasses.

"Not that I know off." Kage replied sarcastically.

James Potter was absolutely fuming, but before he could say, or do, anything stupid, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Ah… yes.. yes… perhaps we should wait for your comrades to arrive first, I have sent Minerva to fetch them." He said pleasantly, but Kage could feel a brush of Legilimency.

"Keep your mind magic to yourself, old man." Kage snapped angrily at him, narrowing his eyes further "Like we said at the feast, we do not appreciate anyone entering, or even trying to enter, our mind without permission."

"My deepest apology, Mr. Hiroku, but I have to make sure you are trustworthy." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

At that moment, the rest of the Spirit Detective entered the infirmary, Genkai in the lead.

"I believe it would be best if we all sit down." Kurama said as he took place beside Kage, Yusuke following his lead and took Kage's other side, while both Hiei and Genkai remain standing.

Dumbledore conjured four chairs for himself, the Potters, and McGonagall.

"Now… where should we begin…" Dumbledore started.

James opened his mouth to ask a question but Lily cut him off.

"Albus, I think it would be better if we use the Veritaserum, else we won't know whether they are lying or telling the truth." She said suspiciously.

"Marvelous idea, Lily." Albus exclaimed, his eyes twinkling madly "Minerva, would you firecall Severus and ask him to bring a batch of Veritaserum here."

Professor McGonagall bowed her head curtly, her lips pursed into a thin line; she obviously did not agree with his method, but deemed it a necessary precaution to keep the students safe. However, Dumbledore wasn't really thinking in the same line as hers.

'_If I could get more information for them, I might finally be able to control them. Yes… they will be a valuable pawn…' _The said headmaster thought gleefully.

A few minutes later, Snape strode in, his robes billowing dramatically behind him, a bottle of clear liquid in his grasp.

_/what the heck is Verythingy?/ _Yusuke asked stupidly through their mind link.

_/Veritaserum is a truth potion/ _Kurama answered shortly.

_/What!/ _Yusuke said, slightly panicked. He then began muttering a colorful choice of curses in their minds.

Unfortunately, Yusuke's poker face weren't as good as the other spirit detectives, so naturally, the others noticed.

"What's wrong, Urameshi?" James Potter said tauntingly "Got something to hide?"

_/Idiot/ _Three voices could be heard simultaneously through their mental link.

Ignoring Yusuke's indignant 'Hey!' that resounded through their mental link, Kurama began talking in a calm voice that betrayed no emotion.

"Not at all, Mr. Potter" He lied easily "But we would need to make sure the questions you asked are only limited to those concerning the matter."

Albus was annoyed, but he didn't show it, instead he plastered a jovial smile on his face.

'_This boy is too smart for his own good'_ He thought furiously. _'He'll be hard to control…'_

"Now… shall we begin?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I added a little bit into this chapter, I just got this idea as I was going to sleep last night and I thought the Potters and headmaster couldn't be that stupid as to buy everything they would say without confirmation**

**First, I want to thank ALL of my reviewers.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I'm in a hurry to post another chapter before exams begin. And please forgive me for the long update, I was experiencing the wonders of writers block… again….**

**And one more thing, please, oh please review. My friend and I are having a fanfic war, we compete with each other to gather the most review, I can't let her win!!! She will never let me live it down.**

**So please, I'm begging you, push that little purple button on the lower left corner and review. **

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!**

**AJ**


	9. Lies and Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my chocolates and candies -munch-**

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts'  
/telepahty/_  
"ss.Parseltongue.ss_"_

**AJ: Ehehehe… I… err… well I dunno how to say this… but first of all I'm really sorry for the long update… It was partly due to the exam and partly (or mostly) due to my own laziness and lack of idea… Worst thing is… in my lapse of no writing, I kinda… well… I kinda forgot how the story goes and had to read it all over again…. More than one time… -laughs sheepishly- errr….. -gulp- don't kill me…**

**Alter Ego: Well, it just goes to show how small your brain truly is…**

**AJ: HEY! Why do you insult me so…? **

**Alter Ego: Well… it's true… another proof is that you insist on calling me 'Alter Ego'… I mean… If that's not lame then I don't know what is…**

**AJ: Fine! You can call yourself… uhm… err… uhh…**

**-I Hour later-**

**AJ: Uhhhh…. What about…. Lexa?**

**Lexa: -snaps from sleep- FINALLY!!! 'bout time you make up your mind… If you even have one in the first place…**

**AJ: I resent that!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! -runs around irately-  
**

**Lexa: You're insane… -stares with a derogatory look-**

**AJ: Don't look at me with that de-der-deraro – WHATEVER - look! -stops running to glare-**

**Lexa: Do you even know what 'derogatory' means?**

**AJ: Well… it means… uhh….**

**Lexa: Now… while AJ here try to figure out what derogatory means, we'll just start with the chapter… I wonder how long it would take her to realize she has a dictionary…**

**(Please note that the sane one in the above is the alter ego, and not the authoress… and that, yes, AJ and Lexa is in fact the same person…)**

**Chapter 9**

_/Kurama! What are you playing at! You know we can resist the Veritaserum!/ _Kage hissed furiously within their heads _/they'll find out who I am…and then… they'll… they'll take me away…/_

_/No, we won't let that happen Kage… you just have to trust us…/ _Kurama replied back soothingly.

_/ I trust you… I trust you with my life/ _Kage said mentally with a sigh.

_/Anyway… How'd you know we won't be able to resist the Veritaserum?/ _Yusuke said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

_/Ah… well… uhh… about that…/ _Kage started sheepishly _/ I kinda… testthetheoryonyouwhenyouwerehalfasleep/_

_/ What was that?/ _Yusuke growled menacingly.

Kage blinked.

_/ You actually caught that?/ _Kage asked in confusion.

_/ The detective has a brain. The world is coming to an end…/ _Hiei said with a serious voice.

_/Shut up, you four! The old goat is getting impatient!/ _Genkai's stern voice resonated in their heads.

_/We'll talk about this later…/ _Yusuke whispered at Kage before the connection closed, and the shadow hanyou visibly gulped.

'_Two spirit guns in a row… I'm doomed…' _Kage thought to himself.

"Well, shall we?" Dumbledore asked jovially, his grandfather mask firmly in place. The old headmaster made a move towards Kage who scowled scornfully at him.

"I believe it would be better if I were the one to take the Veritaserum…" Kurama swiftly intercepted "I do not want to jeopardize the well being of my comrade." He said as means of explanation.

"Ah, of course…" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes dimming a bit _'What is the brat up to…'_

"If you would sit down, Professor Snape will administer the Veritaserum." He said calmly, his one-hundred-or-so-years-old brain whirling furiously in his head, trying to figure out what 'the brat' was planning.

Kurama walked to a nearby chair and sat down, his face was the epitome of calmness, not emanating the slightest bit of emotion that could get him suspected. Under normal circumstances, the rest of the Spirit Detectives had just as much self control to be able to control their expression, except Yusuke that is, but having a friend about to be questioned under Veritaserum that could probably lead to you carted off to live with your abusive biological parents counts as a _special _circumstance.

Despite his comrades' assurances, he was still, for lack of better word, worried about the following occurrence, although in saying so would be the understatement of the year. But the only sign of his unsettlement were his slightly paler complexion and the occasional wringing of his hands or biting his lower lip. In some occasions a flash of the old Harry Potter could be seen through his emerald eyes, back when he was still living under the Potter's roof.

Most of the attendant in the room were blind towards this as they were more focused on the red headed demon (although they didn't know that) who was sitting with a glazed look on his eyes as the Veritaserum started taking effect. Keyword 'most'. Hiei, Genkai, and surprisingly, Yusuke noticed this. Occasionally sending a word or two to reassure him, except Hiei, as he wasn't much of a talker (A/N: But of course we all know that). Unfortunately, they weren't the only one who noticed. Dumbledore saw a flash of emotions in his eyes and noticed the way he kept fidgeting and shifting around, he frowned thoughtfully and tried to enter his mind again. He was surprised to find the indestructible barrier to be slightly wilting this time around and was able to catch a snippet of thought before the wall was slammed up.

Kage threw a glare at the headmaster which would've burned a hole through him had he been of the same origin as Hiei. He inwardly seethed at the headmaster for attempting to enter his mind _again_ and at himself for letting his guard down, he only hoped the old bastard hadn't seen anything important. Although a small voice in his head was saying how Fate would've shown him a part that could lead to his parents just to spite him… he tried so very hard to block that tiny voice.

He snapped out of his reverie and broke the glare when he realized someone was about to ask the first question.

"What's your name?" Lily started, trying to see whether the truth potion was working.

Kurama stayed silent for a few seconds and in those short moments Kage almost feared that the words that would come out of his mouth would be 'Youko Kurama' instead of Minamino Kurama.

"Minamino Kurama" the red headed demon turned human answered almost mechanically, and Kage let out a mental sigh of relief.

"Are you a follower of Voldemort?" Albus swiftly continued the questioning.

"No"

The hostile expression from some people in the room fell slightly as some even sighed in relief. But most still shot suspicious glares towards the red head and the rest of the Reikai Tantei.

"Do you mean harm to anybody within the school?"

"No, unless he/she is a follower of Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded slightly, along with some who visibly relaxed at the answer, although some winced at the name.

"Now… Mr. Minamino… Are you a wizard?"

Kurama paused, and the whole room was silent waiting for the answer, you could probably hear a pin drop.

"No" came the mechanical answer.

The whole room burst into chatter, as some spat out their opinion distrustfully.

"He's definitely lying!"

"You saw that thing! We all saw it!"

"There must be something wrong with the Veritaserum!" The last comment made Snape scowl and he shot glares at the offending person, who turned out to be none other than James Potter.

"Silence!" Albus Dumbledore bellowed over the ruckus, rendering the room into its previous state of silence. Dumbledore turned to the drugged kitsune, although he did not know that he is indeed a kitsune, and narrowed his eyes. "I believe wholeheartedly to Severus' potion brewing skill"

After all, just because two of them possess magical abilities does not mean that the Minamino boy also has them. He would just need a confirmation on the Urameshi and Hiroku kid's status as wizards, although he was sure of it after the little, or rather big, show of magical power.

"Now… Mr. Minamino, would you care to tell me whether any of your friends here are wizards or possess any amount of magical power?" Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone with his twinkle full blast.

Kage was sure he's in for it this time and it took all of his self control to stop himself into breaking into a panic attack. Inwardly he was annoyed at himself for being so weak, he vaguely remembers being in a similar situation in the first few months living with his father, afraid of being sent back to the Potters.

'_Don't worry about it… This is Youko we're talking about here...' _Kage reminded himself mentally, and was pleased to find the thought lessened the tension he felt, although it didn't erase it completely.

After a moment of clear silence, not even a single stir in the air, or even a single rustle of robes, Kurama's answer rang loud and clear, shattering the fragile silence. Apparently it wasn't the expected answer as the room descended into an uproar.

It took a few moments for Kage to register that Kurama had said 'no'. He nearly whooped for joy and refrained only because by doing so would attract unwanted attention, instead he opted to do so mentally. He glanced at the other's curiously, and saw Hiei's face was a cold emotionless mask, as always, Yusuke had a small smirk on his face and winked discreetly when their gaze locked, and that a smile was hovering on the great spirit master's face also known as Genkai or grandma by Yusuke.

_/How?/ _Kage asked disbelievingly.

A low chuckle was heard through their mental link, one that Kage recognize as Kurama. This only served to confuse Kage even more as Kurama's mind was supposed to be disoriented, as was usually the case with Veritaaserum… or so he thought, but now he wasn't really sure of his theory anymore…

As if the kitsune had read his mind (which he probably did), he answered mentally, still with mirth in his voice _/I'll explain later… for now I have to pretend to be out of it…/ _

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was finding it hard to restore silence to the room as the uproar was, if it was possible, even greater than the first one. Part of his difficulty is caused by his own agitation, Kage could see it in the way the headmaster moves and his half hearted effort to calm the room occupants.

Apparently, Hiei finally had enough of the immeasurable noise within the room. One of his eyebrows twitched in annoyance and he narrowed his eyes slightly at a wizard who had shouted a little too close to him for his comfort. Kage and Yusuke were having similar problem as they tried in vain to plug their ears, a little drawback from having demonic senses.

Finally, Dumbledore seemed to regain his composure and managed to shout over the incredible volume. Kurama winced slightly but no one caught it except a few, meaning Genkai and the rest of the spirit detectives. Kage gave a sympathetic look at the glaze-eyed redhead, knowing the fox's ears are a tad bit more sensitive… okay… that was an understatement.

Dumbledore turned back towards the still-out-of-it (or so he thought) kitsune seated on the chair, a frown marring his face and the twinkle in his eyes considerably dimmer than before. He drew in a breath and opened his mouth to ask another question but James Potter beat him to it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NONE OF YOU ARE MAGICAL!!! WE CLEARLY SAW THE BLAST FROM HIM-" Here he pointed an accusing finger at Yusuke who looked like he would like nothing than to direct said blast at the mop-head "AND THE SHIELD HE MADE!!!" He turned to point at Kage who was half-amused and half-worried but was able to hide it with a mask of indifference.

'_He's bound to notice that flaw…' _Kage assured himself as he glanced at Kurama discreetly _'I'm sure he already made an excuse…'_

"HOW IN THE SEVEN PITS OF HELL CAN YOU SAY IT'S NOT MAGIC?!?!" James finally roared, ending his tyrant.

Kurama opened his mouth to form an answer…

… and explained the way human voice is produced in the most detailed scientific lecture.

Kage choked on air (is that even possible?) in his attempt to hold his laughter and clutched his sides. Yusuke wasn't faring any better, his shoulder was shaking in a silent laugh as the rest of the room looked dumbstruck, except Hiei and Genkai, whose lips were twitching upwards threatening to turn into a smirk, and Severus Snape who lifted an eyebrow.

Kurama was about to launch into explaining the mouth forms and pronunciations of the word 'not' when Dumbledore cut him off.

"I believe that's quite enough Mr. Minamino…" The headmaster said and Kurama's mouth obediently clicked shut. His eyes were the same glossy vacant look and his face was slack, devoid of any emotion, but there was unmistakable satisfaction and mirth within the mind link Kage had opened up to Kurama (as he hadn't really closed it before) and this in itself nearly made Kage drop into another bout of silent laughter.

"Would you care to tell me then, what was that… shield and blast from before?" The headmaster asked, frowning slightly as he peered at the red-head from above his half moon spectacle.

"It was Reiki…" came the blunt answer.

_/You're telling them about Reiki!?/ _Kage asked mentally as he brood over the lost of their not-so-secret weapon; it was easier to win a battle when your opponent underestimates you after all…

_/It's either that or magical powers…So quit whining you half-wit/ _ The unmistakable voice of Genkai rang in his mind.

"What the hell is Rei-thingy?" The head of the Potter family asked, rather stupidly in Kage's opinion, and apparently in Lily's opinion too as she was looking at her husband with a bit of annoyance and a tad bit condescendingly.

"Reiki… Spiritual energy in English…" Kurama answered.

"Mind telling us what this spiritual energy is and how it was able to form a shield and something resembling a spell?" Lily Potter asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurama then launched into an explanation concerning spiritual energy and the likes, Kage noticed that it wasn't very detailed yet still enough detail to quench any suspicion and knew the fox was doing it on purpose.

Most of the wizards and witches within the room showed a look of contemplation and on some occasions suspicion. Their eyebrows knitted together as they though of a new (to them) source of energy revealed to them earlier and ways to use it, most likely for their own benefits. Some wizards disgust him, Kage thought with contempt.

Genkai saw fit to cut off the line of questioning before it begun as a wizard drew in a breath to launch the first question, which no doubt would be followed by countless other.

"I think that's enough, _professor_" She said all this calmly yet there was a subtle mocking undertone in the last word "You have your proof, there's no further need to question him…"

Some people seemed like they were about to protest but was promptly ignored as the old spirit master administered the antidote to the Veritaserum. Kurama shook his head slightly to get rid of the remaining effect and smiled gratefully to the old – but definitely scary – lady.

The four spirit detectives got up and walked out of the hospital wing, Yusuke making a show of 'supporting' Kage, he had to pretend to be too weak after all; else the prying wizards start to suspect something. Genkai walked a short way in front of them, taking the role of their 'master' seriously, or as she likes to put it 'babysitter'.

Once they were out of earshot Kage turned to Kurama and hissed excitedly "How did you do that?"

Kurama shrugged but had a smug smile on his face "The base ingredient for the Veritaserum is the venom of the Veritus plant" here he snorted in amusement "Not a very creative name, for both things, as _Veritas _is latin for 'Truth' so to speak… Anyway, even though the plant is quite rare in the Ningenkai, it is easy to find in the Makai if you know where to look."

Kage rolled his eyes slightly as Kurama went into what he called 'lecture mode' but he paid attention anyway. Anything the fox demon had to say are usually interesting. Kurama paused long enough to raise an eyebrow at him, to which Kage shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway… This plants, as are the name, could be used to force people to tell the truth… I would know as I've used it a couple of times already…" Kurama continued on.

"Wait, if the plant itself can make people tell the truth, why make the Veritathingy instead of just forcing the plant down someone's throat… It would be a hell of a lot easier…" Yusuke said, and Kage stopped to look wide-eyed at the Toushin in something akin to shock.

"Who are you and what have you done to Yusuke?" The shadow demon asked as he narrowed his eyes at the older spirit detective, the effect was ruined by the fact that the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards, threatening to spread into a full-blown grin.

Yusuke shot an annoyed glare at him which would have made any other 'normal' person to cower in fear, it's a good thing that Kage wasn't exactly what you can call 'normal'… nor many of their acquaintances as a matter of fact… Kage took the older spirit detective's glare as a challenge and glared right back… and it soon turned into a matching contest.

His eyes were starting to water when he was whacked upside the head by the aged spirit master, forcing him to divert his eyes from the other hanyou, though it seems that Yusuke also got a solid fist upside the head if the loud 'thwack' were any indication. He rubbed his head painfully as he heard Yusuke shouting at Genkai, only to be whacked several times in quick succession, Kage had long learned to just shut up, but apparently, Yusuke was a rather slow-learner. He looked up to throw a glare at their other two companions when they let out a low chuckle before realizing they were laughing at Yusuke who was _still_ getting hit repeatedly by Genkai.

"Mind telling us the rest of your story, Kurama?" Kage grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot.

"I never knew you were that interested…" Kurama said with a knowing smirk, seemingly taking pleasure out of his annoyance. As Kage threw another glare that promises death in the most painful way possible (handing the kitsune to his horde of fangirls) Kurama decided to continue after letting out a soft chuckle.

"Well… The reason they made it into a potion was because the plant is lethal to human… but not to demons, as demons seems to have some sort of natural defense against some of the more dangerous things in the venom… I suppose it's the nature of our youki" Kurama said, switching to 'lecture mode' in less than a heartbeat.

Kage thought about it for a moment.

"But why not just chop it up and boil it or something to lessen the effect of the venom?" Kage asked, before mentally whacking himself at how stupid the question sounds.

"Well, then the truth forcing portion of the venom would also be weaker, enabling the administered person to fight the disorienting effect." Kurama informed with a small smile "The only way to make it effective is to counteract the lethal portion of the venom without diminishing the intended effect, thus the long and complicated process of making Veritaserum"

Hiei was taking it all in without any change of expression, Genkai seemed to be ignoring the lecture as it seems she already knew as much, Kage's eyebrows was scrunched up in concentration as he processed the info he had just been given, Yusuke was nodding along although it didn't seem that he understands the majority of what Kurama said.

"But… You said that what makes it possible for demons to withstand the deadly effect of the venom was our youki… then doesn't that mean the potion imitates youki to build up temporary immunity to the lethal venom?" Kage said thoughtfully, if a bit hesitantly, after a while.

"I suppose… though no one has ever confirmed that theory…" Kurama thought after awhile, he got a gleam in his eyes that Kage was just too familiar with, the one he got when presented with a challenge.

"Anyway… that still doesn't explain how you could overcome the effect of the Veritaserum…" Yusuke said before things got more complicated than it already was.

"Yeah… Well, do you really think I won't develop a sort of natural immunity to the venom as a whole after working for hundreds of years with them…" Kurama asked as he raised an eyebrow. Yusuke looked a bit sheepish for a moment before returning to his usual delinquent self. "Although… the other things in that potion left me a bit disoriented after awhile… it'll probably fade by a few hours…"

The group continued on their way to their private quarters.

A little way further down the corridor, a figure stealthily slinked away after their footsteps faded away. Slipping away from behind a suit of armor and hurrying off.

**Okay… First off… Yes, I know that I haven't update for God knows how long… I can't believe how long it took me to make this fairly simple chapter… although, it could just be my widdle laziness rearing its ugly widdle head… again… and the continuous writers block, and the workload (Seriously, I think the teachers are out to get us students…-shudder-), let's not forget the fact that a certain author keeps telling me to quit updating this story and help her in making the Death Note fanfic we're working on(or rather forced to work on), and the fact that my brother seemed to enjoy seeing me in a predicament and decided to hog the computer where I kept my stories in… **

…

**Well… mainly the laziness part… -gulp-**

**Uhhh… well…. Just review…. Please? Pretty please? I promise I'll be good… when I remember that is…**

**-runs away before angry readers starts pelting tomatoes- (now, if it's chocolate… that's another story…)**

**AJ**

**P.S. Uhm… I'm not really sure when I'm gonna update next… but I'll try my best to update soon, though it'll be kinda hard since I seemed to lost track of the plot already… I just kept changing the course until even I'm confused… So, I'm gonna need some time to rearrange it to a, hopefully, more constant plot line…  
**


	10. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I own them I would even be writing fanfictions?!**

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts'  
/telepathy/_  
"ss.Parseltongue.ss"

**First ****things first... I realized that I haven't updated in nearly a year... and I am really REALLY sorry for that... My excuse is that my computer deleted the file when I was halfway through and I was so frustrated that I nearly stopped working altogether... Then... the exams arrived... So you can only imagine what it's like... I only just got my own laptop (where my brother won't accidentally delete my stuff) but the Microsoft office was whacked... So more waiting...**

**Now I realize that most of you would probably want to kill me for putting off my work like this (believe me, it's not the only work I delayed time and time again) but I ask you to reconsider murdering me considering the dead cannot type... **

_Last time:_

"_Yeah… Well, do you really think I won't develop a sort of natural immunity to the venom as a whole after working for hundreds of years with them…" Kurama asked as he raised an eyebrow. Yusuke looked a bit sheepish for a moment before returning to his usual delinquent self. "Although… the other things in that potion left me a bit disoriented after awhile… it'll probably fade by a few hours…"_

_The group continued on their way to their private quarters._

_A little way further down the corridor, a figure stealthily slinked away after their footsteps faded away. Slipping away from behind a suit of armor and hurrying off._

**Chapter 10**

Days went by with the Spirit Detectives doing nothing but exploring. As they were hired to fend off demon attacks, they don't have much to do on a 'normal' day. Kage sometimes strayed to the library and had taken up to reading on his free time, occasionally with Kurama joining him. They would, of course, find a place where no one would be able to see them. Yusuke usually just walked aimlessly around the castle, exploring every nook and cranny. Hiei, on the other hand, disappeared completely most of the time. The group could faintly feel his aura around the castle but the rest of the student body had no idea where he's gone. It did not help that the high amount of magic in the castle was actually disrupting their senses as it seemed to cover up weak traces of Reiki and Youki. What usually was instinctive to them, they now had to do consciously and with a little amount of effort.

The headmaster had idly thought about just telling the student body that they were indeed wizards, but decided against it when he remembered their little encounter with the young Malfoy, where they clearly stated that they contained no magic in them whatsoever.

Hogwarts being Hogwarts, naturally by breakfast the next day every single students had come up with their own theory and the rumors just got wilder and wilder with each passing minute. By lunch, the majority of the student body had the Spirit Detectives pegged as either undercover dark wizards or a mutated race of wizards, the latter obviously originating from a muggleborn who had watched too much X-men movies.

Whispers followed them everywhere they go; in the hallways, classrooms, hell, even in the bathrooms. Every time the students caught sight of one of them they would pause whatever it is they were doing in favor of staring at them or whispering quietly behind their hands in what they thought a discreet manner. Too bad they have no idea that the demons' sensitive ears could pick up every single word they said as if they were yelling for the whole world to hear.

"That's the one... He's one of them..."

"Heard he nearly blew the school up..."

"They apparently used some kind of dark magic to absorb the powers other people... That reiikiii stuff was probably just some cover up..."

"Heard there was some sort of nuclear radiation leak that altered their genes..."

"Dark wizards... the lot of them..."

They had all learned to ignore the whisperings, although Yusuke and Kage had a few difficulties curbing their temper at certain times, usually when those comments came from the mouth of the one and only the-pompous-ass-brat-with-an-overly-large-inflatable-head-who-just-wouldn't-bloody-die.

But the icing was probably when Kage and Kurama bumped into a petite figure as they were making their way towards their quarter from the library, sending the person, who was considerably smaller than them, to the ground, scattering several books and scribbled papers in the process.

"Ah... Sorry about that..." Kage said as he helped the figure up from the floor and started gathering the books on the floor.

"Quite alright..." A soft lilting voice answered almost distantly. The figure had long blonde hair curling slightly at the tip and was apparently a member of the Ravenclaw house if the blue crest stitched to her robe was anything to go by.

As she stood up straight and dusted her robe after collecting her books, the detectives got a good look on the girl in question. She had blue eyes that seemed a bit vacant, and was wearing a necklace made up from something that looked like bottle caps. Her wand was tucked behind her right ear, where, Kurama approvingly noted, she had easy access to said item and giving no danger of losing a buttock or other organs.

As she got a good look at the two, she cocked her head slightly to the side and said softly.

"You two are... spirit detectives..."

"We noticed" Kurama said with a slightly raised eyebrow at the girl's... eccentricities...

She smiled slightly, still with that slightly vacant look in her eyes, almost as if she weren't actually seeing them.

"Yes... I noticed you felt different too..." She said, and then turned her attention to Kage. Kage shivered slightly as the previously vacant eyes focused on him, but still looking as if not really seeing him. "Especially you..."

Kage was, to say it plainly, surprised.

"What makes you say that,Miss...?"

The girl just hummed happily in response and then continued staring at nothing in particular.

"Luna Lovegood... It is a pleasure to meet you." She exclaimed softly as she gave another dreamy smile at their general direction and a small but noticable curtsey.

"I'm Kage Hiroku" Kage said pointing to himself and gestured at Kurama "and this guy here is Kurama Minamino..."

"I know..." She stared at the both of them with her unique blue eyes and Kage shifted uncomfortable under her gaze, feeling as if he was being dissected and examined by a bunch of scientists. Then she peered at them and blinked owlishly.

"You wouldn't happen to be bitten by nargles in the past, would you?"

Kage was unsure as to how to response and Kurama was nearly as bewildered although the Youko side of him was amused and had found a liking to the strange young witch.

"Err... Not that I know of..." Kage replied hesitantly.

"Well... Of course you won't notice... I'd imagine they're quite elusive to _your_ eyes..." She said matter-of-factly, yet still not losing any of her dreamy state.

"Well... Can _you _see them..." Kurama replied good naturedly.

"Of course not, silly... Nobody can see them..." She replied with full conviction "They're not dangerous though... So you don't have to worry about that..."

"Is... that so?" Kage replied slowly, racking his brain for anything called nargles and coming up blank.

"Oh yes... You might want to stay out of the way of an Albanian Glinder though..." She warned seriously as she smoothed out nonexistent wrinkle from her robe.

"They're dangerous?"

"Goodness, yes... I believe our resident Potions Professor has been bitten by one..." Luna exclaimed as she got an odd pondering look in her face.

"What happens when you _do _get bitten by one?" Kage asked, seriously interested on what the young eccentric Ravenclaw was talking about.

She just cocked her head to one side and looked at them with her glassy blue orbs. "Well, look at that... I better get to class..." She gave a small smile and continued on her way down the hall, leaving a rather perplexed Shadow Demon and an amused Kitsune behind her.

"Well, that was... interesting..." Kurama said with a small smile which turned into a chuckle as Kage swiveled around to cast an incredulous look at him.

000

Yusuke was not having a good day.

He was on his way to his room when suddenly the staircases changed positions, leading him to another, totally unfamiliar part of the castle. He had been wandering around the hallways for anything that might indicate where he is, and was having a hard time just doing that seeing as the portraits frequently moved around and every single clanking armours was exactly the same.

'_Hell... How am I supposed to find my way through this goddamn maze... ?'_ He thought irately to himself as he punched the wall in frustration, leaving a small crater with cracks running up the wall. The portraits around him stared at him in annoyance and more than one of them looked surprised when they saw the state of the wall he punched.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" He snapped at them irately, making all of them look away and causing some to huff at him, mumbling about disrespectful children.

If he concentrated enough, he could feel the flare of the others' Reiki, it wasn't too hard to find even with all the magic covering it up, of course, that's probably because they were making no effort to hide their signature Reiki and Youki. He knew the position of the others and figured that getting to Kage and Kurama was a sure method to find his way back, the only problem is that even if he knew the _position_ he didn't know the _way_.

After nearly half an hour of wandering aimlessly around he was beginning to seriously consider just blasting a hole through the walls and creating a pathway of his own but decided against it when he remembered that Genkai was in the castle too.

He growled in frustration and stomped through the hallways, grumbling about stupid englishmen who built a stupid damn HUGE castle. Some portraits heard what he said and was scandalized to hear his... selection of words when talking about the founders.

"Now see here, boy! The founders are one of the greatest wizards and witches who have ever lived!" One portrait of an elderly lady in a horrible pink robe screeched at him "They wre the ones who-"

"Yeah... yeah... They were dreat and all. I get it!" Yusuke shot back at her "I just wished they didn't built this damn castle! Then maybe I wouldn't have to be in it!"

The portrait stood up to her full height, which by all means was not quite that impressive, and gave him the best glare she had. "Hogwarts has been around for hundreds of years, which is more than you and your little friends can do surely." She stated coldly at him, and Yusuke had a hard time not snorting at the irony.

'_If only she knew...'_

He opened his mouth to reply but before he even managad to say a single syllable, another voice rang through the hallway.

"You're one of those Spirit Dafectifs aren't you?"

Yusuke turned around to see who had spoken. A guy with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes was walking towards him, and Yusuke actually felt grateful that he had met someone who was above whispering like some gossip mongers, although it didn't made him less wary of the person.

The person was wearing a plain black robe just like many other people in the castle, yet he was definitely not a student because; one, he's too old to be one, and two, he was wearing a badge that clearly states to the world that he was one of those wizards police squad or something.

"First of all, it's Detectives... with a 't'..." Yusuke replied snappishly, "and yes, I am.."

"Oh, sorry... err..." The man said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yusuke Urameshi..." The young detective quickly replied.

"Right." The wizard said shortly before introducing himself "I'm Black... Sirius Black..."

'_Bond... James Bond...' _Yusuke couldn't help but gave a lopsided grin as the thought crossed his mind. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that the name somehow sounded familiar.

"Are you lost, Mr. Urameshi?" Sirius asked him "Not many people comes to this part of the castle ever since..."

"Just Yusuke... I still can't get used to the Mr. And Mrs. Stuff you englishmen used..." Yusuke said offhandedly..." Yusuke said as the grin was wiped off his face and a scowl took its place "and I guess I am..."

"What?"

"Lost."

"Oh..."

Silence stretched between them as Yusuke scowled towards the air, it always irritated him to no end when he actually had to admit that he was lost, that was usually Kuwabara's job.

"Well?" He demanded at the considerably young, but still older, wizard.

"Oh! Of course... err... Maybe it's better if you follow me... The hallways might change again..." Sirius said as he started walking at a comfortable pace, gaining his usual confident air as he walked through the halls with familiar ease.

As they walked away, they heard the antagonistic clad in pink portrait grumbling about how the auror should've left the 'ungrateful ill mannered brat' to die in the halls. Yusuke glared back and was about to shout something impolite when another voice beat him to it.

"Ah.. Shut your trap, you hideous _pink _hag..."

The protrait turned an interesting shape of purple which clashed horribly with her robe before scampering away in a huff. Yusuke looked at the man beside him in astonishment, his eyebrows raised so high it would've disappeard behind his hairline had he not gelled his hair back. Sirius looked at him and gave a dog-like sheepish grin.

"Sorry... Never did like the b-... err... witch..." He hastily corrected "One of Rocher's little spies that one was... Got me caught more than once..."

"Who?"

"Rocher... He was the defence against the dark arts teacher once... The slimy bias git... Docking Gryffindor points left and right, not unlike Snivelly..." He scrunched up his nose in disgust.

Despite himself, Yusuke found Sirius' character interesting and couldn't held back his curiosity.

"What happened to him?"

As soon as the question left his mouth, Sirius' face stretched into a full blown grin and his blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh... This and that... Nothing too big... as long as it get him out of the school..." The auror replied with a laugh in his voice. Now, Yusuke was really curious.

"I've got time..." Yusuke said in what he hoped was a nonchalant way.

He needn't have worried though as Sirius took that as his cue to start launching into the story. Pretty soon they were talking about all the pranks they did back in their school days. Yusuke was excited to hear about some of the magical pranking materials that didn't need to be activated by magic and was eager to try it out, while Sirius was considering using some of the muggle methods Yusuke mentioned.

They were soon descending into an argument of who did the best prank. And Yusuke had to admit defeat when Sirius told him about one that involves the giant squid, animal transfiguration, polyjuice, gender switching and, strangely, peacock feathers.

"And you did all of this by yourself?!" Yusuke asked after he finished roaring with laughter.

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say, as the laughter in Sirius' eyes ebbed away and the mischievous grin fell in one second flat.

"No... Not by myself..." Sirius said, and then fell quiet. "We called ourselves the Marauders..."

In that moment, something seemed to click in Yusuke's brain. The Marauders. Padfoot, Moony, and two others. The group of pranksters that Kage used to talk about, two of which he mentioned with considerable fondness. He couldn't remember any other detail about it as he rarely paid any attention when others are talking.

"Oh... err... Really?" Yusuke tried to mask his sudden revelation with an air of curiosity. Unfortunately, his acting skill wasn't good enough to the trained eyes of an auror, and said auror mentally frowned at the change of attitude.

Just then, they passed a particular portrait that Yusuke recognized, or rather, the frame that he recognized as the canvas was, currently empty. Just as if on cue, his stomach growled in hunger. It seems that while 'exploring' (he refused to admit that he was lost a second time, even in his mind) he had managed to skip lunch altogether.

Fortunately, his stomach's antics managed to actually break the ice as Sirius let out a raucous bark-like laugh, causing Yusuke to grin sheepishly at him. The older man then proceeded to give him a tour of the castle, or rather to the kitchen, as they continued their discussion about pranks, although with noticeably less vigor than before.

The subjects of the Marauders were left untouched except for the occasional mention of Moony who, Yusuke couldn't help but notice, Sirius seemed to be extremely fond of.

'_Well... That happens when the other two became right bastards...'_A snide voice answered in his head, he idly wondered whether one of the others snuck into his mind but quickly dismissed the idea as no mental connection was in place.

"Fraternizing with the enemy, are we?" A voice jeered mockingly.

The two fun loving men swiveled around to look at the man who spoke and their eyes immediately hardened. All traces of humor was immediately wiped off as they came face to face with none other than James Potter.

"Potter." Sirius gave a minuscule nod in his direction, his voice tight and his whole posture stiff, as if expecting an attack.

"Black." He said shortly and gave a sneer to Yusuke. "Once a traitor always a traitor, eh?"

Sirius had his jaw clenched together and his nails digging into the palm of his hands, while Yusuke was glaring daggers at the elder Potter.

"I guess it's fitting... Fellow Dark Wizards banding together..." James sneered at the two.

That did it. Yusuke lunged at the older man and grasped his collars, lifting him until the tips of his toes were barely touching the ground, an impressive feat considering Yusuke was a good four inches shorter than the head of the Potter family.

Yusuke's eyes glowed with power as his aura flared about, not enough to be visible but certainly enough that Sirius gasped as the power washed over him.

"Look." Yusuke growled out to him. "I don't know what your problem is but Sylvester-"

"Sirius."

"-Sirius here is twice the wizard you will ever be, you pompous ass. So you better back off or I'll-"

"What? You'll hit me?!" James choked out in what was supposed to be a condescending tone, but the small glimmer of fear and uncertainty in his eyes betrayed his emotions "Don't... kid yourself, boy. Someone... like _you_ can't... possibly do a single... useful thing. I bet your mother... is just a... lowlife whor-"

"YOU LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!!" Yusuke hollered as he drew back his fist. But just as he was about to land a crippling blow, considering every blow Yusuke made is a crippling blow to a normal human, a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He glanced at Sirius who was shaking his head slightly with a small frown in his face. Yusuke made a noise of disgust and released the hands holding up the taller man by the collar, making the elder Potter crumple to the ground, coughing and rubbing at his neck as he glared at Yusuke.

"You really should learn to grow up, James..." Sirius said morosely as he looked at his one time best friend.

Hazel eyes flashed towards the dark haired man and pinned him with a sharp stare behind a pair of silver rimmed glasses. "I never recall ever giving a dark wizard permission to use my given name, Black." He said coldly as he rose from the ground and smoothed out his robe.

Yusuke saw a flash of hurt in Sirius' eyes before it turned blank and his whole posture stiffened.

"My apologies, Potter." The previously jovial man replied emotionlessly, all but spitting the last word out.

With that said, he turned on his heels and stalked off, not even bothering to see whether or not Yusuke was following behind him, which he did, but not before throwing a rather rude gesture at the offending party.

000

Hiei was sitting on top of the roof of the great castle, his jagan was exposed and glowing an eerie purple light. The magic flying around within the castle was making it harder for him to sense anything else, a fact that he did not take too kindly. He could feel the energy of every single person within the castle and was unsurprised to find that the majority of them possesed so little power.

_'Weak... These humans are weak...'_

He idly noted when Yusuke's Reiki flared for a moment, something that he had anticipated all along; that boy couldn't control his temper if his life depended on it. However, something else made him stop in his track. There was some sort of energy resembling a Youki gathering on the edge of the castle grounds, there were, he realized, a whole pack of them. Just as the source of those energy drew closer to the castle he began to feel a gust of cold wind blew through him, as tendrils of ice seemed to lick his very skin.

_'The forest'_

Sure enough as he opened his eyes and gazed at the forest, he saw a portion of the foliage decaying and crystals of ice began appearing on branches while sheets of ice began crawling at the now bare ground.

He quickly sent a mental message to the rest of the spirit detectives residing within the castle.

_/Something's coming/_

000

Meanwhile, in another part of a castle, a figure was pacing in front of the fireplace as he pondered the conversation that he had witnessed a few days ago. Books were scattered across the coffee table, books about various magical creatures. The fire flickered slightly as one of the woods snapped in a burst amber sparks.

These people are surely powerful, he can tell that much. Add to the fact that they can actually resist the Veritaserum, or at least the Minamino boy could. He could feel that something was different about them. He _felt _that they weren't lying about Spirit Energy, but he _knew _that they weren't telling the whole truth either.

He had done research on humanoid magical creatures with an abundance in physical strength, breakneck speed, and other facts that he had gathered about the four, and only one creature matched their characteristics.

Demons.

--

**Well? How was it? Did you like? ****I know there wasn't alot of action here, but I just want to introduce some characters first...**

**Another thing... Do any of you have any idea for pairings? I'm not really that fond of excessive romance and I couldn't write one to save my life, but it'll do a good job of spicing things up... Add your pairings idea to the review and I might just use it if I actually like it...**

**Please review... And ideas are very welcomed...**

**AJ**


	11. Shady Problems

**Disclaimer: You know th****e drill... So leave me in peace...**

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts'  
/telepathy/_  
"ss.Parseltongue.ss"

**To tell you the truth, I'm a tid bit disappointed that the number has gone down considerably for the last chapter, but I guess that's my punishment for not updating for a long long time...**

**'Kay guys... Lexa is currently on vacation to pocky land... I would go too, but we only had enough money for one ticket and I lost on rock, paper, and scissors...**

**What's the point in me telling you this?**

**Truthfully, none.**

**So without further ado, here's the Chapter 11...**

**Dun Dun Dun**

**Chapter 11**

_/Something's coming/_

Yusuke stopped in his track as Hiei's mental message reached him, causing Sirius to whirl around to look at him in confusion. Yusuke had his eyes narrowed and a look of determination on his face, something that hadn't been there a second ago.

Sirius opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but the dark haired youth beat him to the chase.

"Which way is the door?" His voice was tight and Sirius could detect the hint of urgency in them, being in the auror squad for several years he had come to familiarize himself with that tone, even used it several times himself.

"Door? You mean to the grounds?" Sirius asked, still bewildered over the change of attitude.

"Yeah..."

Sirius quickly and efficiently told him the shortest way to the entrance hall.

"Anyway... Why would you need to-"

But before he was able to finish the sentence the young spirit detective had took off like a bullet... in the opposite direction of the entrance hall. Sirius rolled his eyes before running off to catch up to the spirit detective before he got himself lost... again. He never suspected how hard that particular task was going to be.

000

_/Something's coming/_

The message was not unexpected, given the situation, they had been prepared for an attack at anytime, but it doesn't make it any more welcomed. Kage and Kurama halted mid-step and glanced at each other before racing to the entrance hall.

As they neared the ground they slowly began to feel tendrils of grief and sorrow crawling over in the air. The wind turned icy and biting, and the grass shriveled into the ground, making way for the thin sheet of frosty ice making its way on the ground.

Kurama stiffened slightly and Kage involuntarily shuddered. But even as the horrifying aura washed over him, the same aura seemed to call to him, to the very core of his soul. He could almost feel the despairing wails _within _the aura, a plea to be let free, to just pass on, to be free of their curse.

He gave a gasp and quickened his pace, and as he came nearer and nearer to the source, the tugging feeling in his soul increased. So similar... These auras are so similar... but similar to _what_?

000

Hiei jumped from his position on the roof, landing easily on the ground from a height that would've killed the normal human. He made a dash to the forbidden forest and as he got nearer the icy sensation grew stronger, but he easily blocked out the tendrils of demonic energy reaching out, because that was what it was, Youki.

This particular Youki seemed odd, even to him, and he had encountered countless demons in his 'travels'. It almost seemed like it was crawling around with mindless savage, unknown even to the most brainless of demons, trying to get... whatever it is that it was searching. If he hadn't been able to block them, it would've had him in a tight snare of _something._ But he wasn't about to let his guard down just to satiate his own curiosity.

He was nothing but a black blur as he passed the grounds at such agility that the grasses were barely disturbed in his wake. He unsheathed his sword, preparing for the battle that was sure to come.

000

Sirius Black ran through the hall, chasing after the surprisingly fast youth that had took off not moments ago.

'_Damn, how'd he get so fast anyway...'_

Soon he was huffing and puffing through the halls of Hogwarts, managing to actually follow the youth's trail by luck. But, as always, luck ran out and he found himself on a junction with no idea where the spirit detective has gotten to.

He let out a cry of frustration before seeming to realize something and smacking the palms of his hands to his forehead. He rummaged through his pockets, mumbling on how he could've been so stupid to forget about _it_. After less than a minute of searching he pulled out an old scrap of parchment and thrust it in the air in triumph, a silly boyish grin on his face.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He recited quickly, watching in fascination as the Marauders Map began, for lack of better word, drawing itself. It had been so long ago since he had used it that he had nearly forgotten all about it. Well, perhaps not _all _about it as he never really had the heart to get rid of it and had actually taken to carrying it around. He was more grateful for his sentimentality than ever before.

As the Marauders Map unfolded to reveal the layout of the school he quickly swept the map to find the name 'Yusuke Urameshi'. He frowned slightly as he got a glimpse of a suspiciously familiar name, and backtracked to see exactly what it was. But before he got the chance, a loud 'boom' echoed through the castle, he quickly discarded his ominous feeling and stuffed the map back into his pocket, muttering "Mischief managed" as he did.

He had a nice idea of who the explosion came from, as it obviously didn't come from the dungeons, it ruled out the possibility of a fearful nervous first year botching up a potion under the watchful eyes of the bat they called potions master.

He was sure that the explosion came from the same floor he's in and that only means one thing; Yusuke Urameshi.

He dashed as fast as his legs could go as he headed towards the general direction of the noise, not thinking twice at how he had came to the conclusion of the actually slightly shorter man being the source of the explosion. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but gape at the newly added piece of ornament that decorated the wall of Hogwarts; a nice wide view of the grounds below. And heading towards said ground was the youth in question.

Sirius felt the mounting dread in his heart as the spirit detective neared the ground in a speed that was sure to kill a normal human being at collision. However, he found his eyes widening comically and his jaw dropped open when the black haired young man landed lightly on the ground as if he was skipping a rope and not jumping from suicidal height.

He made a move to start rushing down the sets of stairs before stopping dead in his tracks and smacking the base of his palm to his forehead for the second time that day.

"_Accio broomstick!_" He hollered loudly while pouring his concentration on his customized nimbus. He waited a few seconds before he heard a sound of glass breaking in the distance followed by muffled curse from a certain werewolf. He yelped as the broom whizzed towards him and had to jump to the side to avoid getting skewered. He quickly grabbed it and took off, following the black haired youth, pushing his brooms to the limit. _'Damn, that guy's fast...'_

And so the chase is on...

000

Yusuke was running through the halls of Hogwarts, slowing his pace down a little so he could at least know where he was going. Too bad it didn't quite work as he soon found himself as lost as needle in a haystack. He glanced out of the nearby window and just happened to catch a glimpse of a black blur that he presumed was Hiei. He growled in annoyance and felt at the edge of his awareness that the _thing_, whatever it is, had gotten even closer to the school, he also realized that not a single person in the humongous castle noticed the presence, and probably wouldn't until it got a lot closer than was necessary.

He punched the wall in frustration, right next to the window, unknowingly channeling a tidbit of his spirit energy in the process. As expected, the wall exploded outwards and Yusuke blinked owlishly for a second before making a decision.

'_A door is door when I saw it...'_

He made a leap to the ground, conveniently forgetting that he was on the third floor of a large – and not to mention, rather tall – castle, and that people usually landed with a splat from that height. Well, in all honesty, it's just that he didn't care.

He landed with a slight thump and bent his knees slightly before shooting towards the forbidden forest like a rocket. Unaware and uncaring of the gaping audience that had gathered at the new exit at the side of the castle, nor of the cussing auror who tried to keep up with him from above.

As he neared the edge of the tree line he began sensing a foreign Youki with even more foreign movement patterns. By now, the sky was already dark and the stars were hidden by a vast blanket of ominous looking cloud. As he got closer he noticed that there was something moving in the shadows of the trees, but as he got even closer he realized that the movement didn't came from inside the shadows, but actually _from _the shadows.

'_What the hell...'_ Yusuke thought to himself even as he accelerates _'But the whole Youkage colony was extinct, except for Kage... But there's a whole _pack_ here?!'_

_/They're not the Youkage clan, something about them is... different/_ He heard Kurama said through the mind link, having unknowingly broadcasted his thoughts to the rest.

_/Say what you like, fox, but no other clans can __manipulate __the shadows like that!/_Yusuke countered, somehow he just _knew_ that they are and yet at the same time he _saw_ that they're not.

"What are they?" Yusuke asked as they got close enough to talk normally, Hiei had been standing there for some time, his total attention directed towards the shadowy creatures. Kage stood there, seemingly unresponsive towards the world, his emerald green eyes widening as his face paled with every second.

"Kage?" Kurama asked slowly, but still he didn't answer. They couldn't talk to him using mind link either "Kage? What's wrong?"

Still he gave no reply, only mumbling incoherently under his breath. His eyes flashed gold for a second and his aura was getting out of control. The other spirit detectives in the area stared in shock at the emotions that gave way through his aura, except Hiei who was staring with narrowed eyes at the gaggle of demonic creatures closing in on them.

Suddenly, someone landed with a loud thump, managing to stay on his feet, just to be sent to the ground by another pulse of energy.

"What the hell?" Sirius said as he got up from the ground and quickly withdrew his wand from the holster. His first instinct was to aim at the source of the energy but he faltered as he saw Kage.

"Paddy..."

000

Inside the castle, Remus Lupin was staring out of the new owl entrance at the window of his quarter, courtesy of Sirius' broom. He walked towards the window with his wand drawn, intending to repair the shattered pieces of glass, only to see a figure who looked suspiciously like Sirius shooting off into the distance on what suspiciously looked like Sirius' broom. His trained eyes shot to the ground, werewolf sight enabling him to see better than normal wizards, and saw three Spirit Detectives standing there, quickly locating the other one shooting like a rocket on foot.

Something was wrong. So for the first time in many many years, he took a leaf out of Sirius' book and summoned a school broom, jumped off the window and flew as fast as he can with the ancient broom.

In times like these, he regrets never buying his own broom.

000

Sirius Black, auror extraordinaire, black sheep of the black house, Lord of the Black House, ex-best friend of the famous James Potter, former Marauder, was well and truly stumped.

Here in front of him was the source of the power that nearly toppled him off his broom; a teenager who looked young enough to be his son. As an auror he was trained to disable any threat on sight, but he just couldn't bear to lift his wand against the boy.

Then, the boy whispered what suspiciously sounded like 'Paddy', a nickname little Harry had given him after the first few times he had visited the Potters, back when they were still friends. He didn't have time to reminisce though, as a familiar wave of cold washed over him. His eyes snapped to the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, hardening and narrowing as it did.

"Dementors." He hissed as he snapped his wand to his new target "_Expecto Patronum!_"

As a large shining wolf like creature charged out of his wand, the creatures, now identified of Dementors, cringed and retreated further into the darkness. However, a dark barrier suddenly formed in front of them, and kept the Patronus wolf from nearing them any further.

"What the-"

"Stay away from them..." An unfamiliar voice called out. Sirius squinted through the barrier at the shadowy figure behind it, but before he could identify him someone else did.

"Kage!" Yusuke shouted "What the hell are you doing?!"

The dark barrier let down enough for Sirius to catch a glimpse of the young Spirit Detective holding it up, he gasped at what he saw. The air around the boy crackled with power, violent yet at the same time contained. His eyes had entirely lost their emerald color, instead becoming slit-like golden orbs, markings were appearing on his arms and necks, and his previously already long hair now grew to his knees.

"Don't come any nearer..." Kage said again, only it didn't sound like him.

"What's wrong with you?!" Yusuke snapped back, his fist starting to glow blue with accumulated Reiki, laces of red Youki leaking out as his temper rises. "Kage! Goddamnit, snap out of it!!"

Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama watched in thoughtful silence. Neither of them gave any indication of noticing when a light haired man with amber eyes landed softly on an old school broom.

000

Remus Lupin, resident Care of Magical Cratures Assistant Proffesor, Hogwart's resident werewolf, and the _actual_ Shrieking Shack's ghoul landed softly next to his best friend, watching in confusion at the scene in front of him, where a dark shadowy barrier were separating what looked like Dementors from them.

The aura from the barrier was enough to give him goosebumps, and if he were in his Moony form right now, he was sure he would have his hackles raised. He had to fight the urge to actually _growl_ as he warily swept his eyes at the scene.

He then realized that there were three Spirit Detectives instead of the original four. He wondered where the last one was and voiced this question to Sirius, who gestured towards the barrier. As he looked closer he realized that the missing member was behind the barrier, yet his intuition stated that he was the one who actually created the barrier, and his intuition rarely failed him.

He quickly moved to cast his own Patronus, but was stopped by Sirius with a slight shake of the head and a quick sign; _it won't work_. He looked at the three youths outside the barrier, one of them was shouting at their separated team member and he could hear the gear whirring in the head of the other two. Just then, the shouting grew more intense and he turned his attention on the Dementors.

He gasped in fear as a Dementor extended one decaying hand and placed it on the youth's shoulder, but said youth barely flinched at the contact, whereas most people would be whimpering and weeping from the Dementor's effect. It was also then that he realized that he couldn't feel said Dementor's effect. The ice seemed to halt at the barrier, and if it weren't for his own eyes, he might have thought there weren't a Dementor at all. This barrier, whatever it is, effectively cut off the Dementor's power.

Remus watched in horrified fascination as the Dementor lowered its hood, revealing a gaping hole in the place where a face should be, and clamped down on the youth's mouth. By now Sirius was shouting along and banging his fist on the barrier, while the hot headed Spirit Detective was doing the same.

000

Kage was staring at the horde of what he knew to be Dementors. He felt the tugging in his soul increase, and voices calling to him. Indiscernible voices echoing from _inside_ his soul. Memories flashed through his eyes; memories of his hellish childhood, and as the familiar form of Sirius thumped down to the grown, he wasn't able to hold back the soft whisper of childhood memories from his lips.

_It was christmas morning and he was huddled far in the corner of the tool shack. It was snowing outside, and the tattered blanket he had with him did little to offer him warmth._

_Paddy and Moony couldn't come this year, so he had to spend this Christmas alone and cold. His parents were too busy coddling Hayden to care about him. He knew Hayden were special, he knew he was just a nobody. They said so every time he did something right. They told him how Hayden would grow to be a powerful wizard and he would just stay as Harry. Just Harry._

_He pulled the blanket closer to his chest and tried to go to sleep. It didn't feel as cold when you're not aware of it._

_As he drifted off to slumber one forbidden thought flashed through his mind; '__**Why can't they love him too**__'_

Just then, more memories replayed itself through his mind, this time memories that aren't his. His eyes slowly turned gold and markings appeared on his skin as he unconsciously transformed to his full Youkai form.

_Shackles were wrapped around his wrists and ankles, chafing the skin as it rubbed harshly against him. Runes were etched on the chains holding him down as knifes were slowly carving another set of runes on his skin. He glared in defiance on the cloaked figure, the wizard, in front of him. He knew what they were doing. He knew he had no chance._

The image cuts off, replaced by another set of memories.

_She ran. She ran for the sake of her life, and those of her children. They were closin in. She gasped out as she stumbled on a piece of rock, making her youngling cry out. She tried to calm them, but couldn't help the tears that also leaked through her eyes. The cloaked figures were getting closer._

"_No!" She cried out as they took hold of her __youngest__ and pointed a stick at him, chanting an old spell. A blinding flash of light, and the child's cries ceased. She knew he's not dead. But she also knew death would be better for him to be__,__much__ better than the fate in store for him. And for her._

Kage shuddered again as the memory ended. He instinctively knew that these were _their_ memories. Memories of the Dementors now in front of him. An immense feeling of hate welled up inside of him, but he knew it wasn't his emotion, it was _theirs_.

"_What's going on? Who are you? What are you doing to me?" He cried out in his childish voice, golden eyes darting back and forth among the men in front of him. He was shackled to a stone tablet and he wasn't even able to use what little power he has over the shadows like his mother had taught him._

_He felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew his mother is not dead, but she's not alive either. He doesn't understand what it means, he just _knew _it was true._

"_What do you want from me?" He sobbed out as he struggled fruitlessly against the bonds holding me in place._

"_The only thing you monsters can give." One cloaked figure hissed out hatefully yet gleefully at the same time, "Your soul."_

The anger he had turned into rage, and he slipped fully into his youkai form. He walked to stand beside what was left of his kin, his aura reaching out to theirs. He felt a feeling of acceptance enveloping his entire soul. At that moment, a flash of fear and hunger flashed through their aura and he instinctively created a shadow barrier to separate his kin from the school full of wizards, stopping the patronus along the way.

"Don't come any nearer..." He heard himself say, but knew it wasn't him at the same time. He was talking on behalf of his kin, as the only one left who is actually _whole_, as the only one who can communicate with others out of their kin.

He watched in curiosity as the humans and youkais beyond his barrier began shouting things at him. Yet, he heard none of it, their voices just doesn't seem to reach him. He let his aura flare slightly as another wizard came.

Wizards... they're the ones responsible. _The ones who took my soul._ _The ones who hunted us down. The ones who took my child. The ones who strike me down. The ones who called us monsters. The ones who ripped my life away. The ones who turned us into _this.

Emotions upon emotions flashed through his soul as the remaining pieces of their soul attached themselves at his. Memories upon memories.

'_I'm not alone... Not anymore...' _Kage thought to himself as he felt the remains of the souls of his kin merging with him.

He didn't bat an eyelash when one decaying hand landed on his shoulder, gently turning him around. Nor did he flinch when he was faced with a large gaping maw that consumes the whole face of the Dementor. He didn't draw back as the hole drew closer and closer into an act all wizards feared; the Dementor's Kiss.

000

**Well? How was that? **

**To tell you the truth I didn't plan on writing that stuff about the dementors and all... It just... happens... I guess... But once I started writing it, ideas just kept trickling in... I guess that's good news for you, right?**** It got a bit too long though...**

**Tell me if you like it!! Please review!! I really want to know what people think of this... Ideas are also welcomed...**

**Last announcement: My alter ego and I have decided to not make any pairing besides small ones between Hogwarts' students. I'm no good with romance so if I were to attempt one I'm afraid it could ruin the whole story... . Alot of people has also been saying that it is good as it is without pairings (Mou... You guys are so kind) and it's sort of a relief actually...**

**I'm not sure when I'll get to update next as school is just REALLY starting, I'm gonna have a hard time juggling my homeworks, science project, japanese lessons, and other stuff that comes with school... **

**AJ**


End file.
